Das Leben ist schön
by Crown Prince of Horror
Summary: Nach den Kämpfen gegen Tai Lung und Lord Shen scheint Frieden über China zu herrschen. Doch wie werden Po und die anderen reagieren wenn plötzlich und unverhofft eine fremde Person in ihr Leben tritt? Meine erste Fanfiction. Ich will zwar nicht um reviews betteln aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen was gut und schlecht ist.
1. Ein frostiger Tag

_**Das Leben ist schön**_

_Ich begrüße hiermit herzlich all diejenigen die sich hierher verirrt haben um meine erste Fanfiction zu lesen.  
Ich weise nochmals daraufhin dass dies meine erste Fanfiction ist die ich geschrieben bzw. veröffentlicht habe. Da ich die Kung Fu Panda Filme liebe (und viele andere Filme auch wie ihr in meinem Profil sehen könntet) und die Welt die dort erschaffen wurde fiel es mir nicht schwer meine eigene Fantasie zu beflügeln und eine eigene Geschichte (samt eigenem OC) zu schreiben.  
Diejenigen die bereits meine Fic etwas verfolgt und sogar reviewt haben gilt mein ganz besonderer Dank._

_Zusätzlich möchte ich nämlich hinweisen dass ich einige anfängliche Fehler im Original entdeckt habe und diese nun (so weit ich sie gefunden habe) ausgemerzt habe. Daher habe ich jedes Kapitel überarbeitet und neu veröffentlicht._

_Da ich diese Geschichte nur nach Lust und Laune schreibe muss ich um Verzeihung bitten wenn die Abstände der Veröffentlichung einzelner Kapitel sehr lange ausfallen können. Allerdings könntet ihr als Leser mich motivieren schneller und mehr zu schreiben wenn ihr mir die Gnade erweist und mir mittels Review ein Feedback bzw. Verbesserungsvorschläge zu meiner Geschichte geben könntet._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_P.S.: Sämtliche Charaktere o.ä. aus dem Kung Fu Panda sind geistiges und rechtliches Eigentum von DreamWorks und (leider) nicht von mir (mit Ausnahme meines OCs)._

**_Ein frostiger Tag_**

Es war ein herrlicher Morgen über China. Am fast wolkenlosen Himmel konnte man, zu dieser Stunde, sogar noch einige Sterne ausmachen. Trotz des schönen Wetters war es bitterkalt. Es wurde langsam Winter in China. Noch blieb zwar der Schnee aus aber die Temperaturen waren weit unten und besonders die Nächte waren bitterkalt.  
Trotz dieser eisigen Temperaturen war der Morgen wunderschön. Einige wenige Vögel trotzten der Kälte und zwitscherten und begleiteten so die aufgehende Sonne die hinter den Bergen, die das Tal des Friedens umgaben, emporstieg. Das Dorf selbst lag zu dieser frühen Stunde noch ruhig und friedlich da. Nur wenige Bewohner waren bereits wach um bereits ihren Geschäften nachzugehen.  
Hoch über den Dächern des Dorfes lag auf einem der Berge der Jade Palast. Auch hier herrschte noch eine schläfrige Stille. Nur Großmeister Shifu war bereits auf den Beinen. Wie jeden Morgen machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Baracken, in denen seine Schüler, die Furiosen Fünf, und der Drachenkrieger untergebracht waren. Dort angekommen wartete er wie üblich darauf dass mit dem Klang des Morgengongs ihn seine Schüler begrüßen würden.  
Zumindest von den meisten…

Als Shifu schließlich den Korridoren zu den Zimmern seiner Schüler erreicht hatte, wartete er nun geduldig auf das Erklingen des Gongs. Aus den Zimmern kam noch kein Laut der darauf schließen lassen könnte, das einer seiner Schüler bereits wach war. Nur ein ruiges und regelmäßiges Atmen konnte aus den Zimmern vernommen werden. Doch Shifu machte sich, bei den meisten zumindest, keine Sorgen um ihr pünktliches Erscheinen…  
GONG  
„Guten Morgen, Meister," ertönten die fünf verschieden Stimmen seiner Schüler, welche allesamt sofort nach dem Ertönen des Morgengongs aus ihren Zimmern gestürmt kamen.  
Allesamt? Nein!  
Während die Furiosen Fünf wie immer pünktlich und zuverlässig erschienen waren, fehlte doch („Wie nicht anders zu erwarten," dachte sich Shifu leicht genervt) ein gewisser Panda…  
Doch bevor Shifu oder einer der Fünf noch etwas sagen oder machen konnte, ertönten hastige Geräusche aus dem Zimmer des Drachenkriegers und kurz darauf betrat auch er eilig den Flur.  
„Guten Morgen, Meister Shifu," begrüßte nun auch Po den Großmeister. Jedoch ließ er nach dem Satz einen lauten und ausgiebigen Gähner hören. Shifu verdrehte genervt die Augen während die Furiosen Fünf eher amüsiert die Szene betrachteten.  
„Guten Morgen, Drachenkrieger", begann Shifu. „Nachdem auch du dich gnädiger Weise dazu entschlossen hast dich zu uns zu gesellen würde ich gerne dir und den anderen den Ablauf des heutigen Tages etwas näherbringen.  
"„Ja…Entschuldigung dafür… Ihr wisst… Ich bin einfach kein… Frühaufsteher." gab Po etwas kleinlaut zu.  
„Ich denke dass wir das alle inzwischen registriert haben," antwortete Shifu trocken und erntete damit ein Grinsen seiner Schüler (außer von Po und Tigress).  
„Nun denn," verkündete Shifu nun laut. „Der Tagesplan wird für euch wie folgt aussehen: Zuerst meditiert ihr eine Stunde bevor ihr zum Frühstück geht (Po stöhnte an dieser Stelle). Anschließend werdet ihr eure individuellen Fähigkeiten in der Trainingshalle verbessern! Nach der Mittagspause steht eine Sonderschicht zum Verbessern von Kraft und Ausdauer an bevor ihr in Trainingskämpfen gegeneinander antreten werdet. Danach werdet ihr zum Abschluss nochmals eine Stunde meditieren! Danach seid ihr frei dafür dass zu machen wozu ihr gerade Lust habt… Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
„Nein, Meister!" ertönte es sechsfach.  
„Nun gut, dann lasst uns beginnen," Shifu drehte sich um und verließ den Korridor. „In fünf Minuten findet ihr euch alle am Heilgen Pfirsichbaum der Himmlischen Weisheit ein! Keine Verspätungen!"  
Nachdem Shifu verschwunden war klagte Po auch schon los: „ Oh man, warum sagt er uns überhaupt jeden Morgen den Tagesablauf? Als ob wir schon mal jemals einen anderen Tagesablauf gehabt hätten…"  
„Po, du bist gerade einmal ein paar Monate hier bei uns. Woher willst du wissen ob wir nicht schon andere Tagesabläufe gehabt haben?", fragte Monkey Po.  
„Hattet ihr denn jemals einen anderen?"; entgegnete Po fragend.  
„Nun ja… Nicht wirklich," gab Monkey zu.  
„Wusst' ich's doch!"  
„Ich weiß nicht was ihr habt," meldete sich Tigress zu Wort. „Der Trainingsplan von Meister Shifu ist sehr ausgewogen und ihr müsst berücksichtigen dass er der beste Kung Fu Meister in ganz China ist. Wir haben keinerlei Gründe seine Trainingspläne für uns zu hinterfragen."  
Po verdrehte die Augen. „Ach komm schon, Tigress. Findest du es nicht langweilig Tag für Tag genau denselben Tagesablauf zu haben?"  
„Nein."  
Po stöhnte.  
„Aber Po, du verbesserst sich echt von Tag zu Tag," schaltete sich Viper hastig in die Konversation ein, da sie eine unnötige Diskussion witterte. „Du schaffst es sogar langsam pünktlich aufzustehen. Heute warst du sogar nur wenige Sekunden zu spät. Wenn du so weiter machst schaffst du es bestimmt schon demnächst rechtzeitg," lobte sie ihn.  
„Aber sei vorsichtig Po, wenn du so weiter machst könntest du frühmorgens erschreckt werden," erwiderte Mantis todernst bei.  
„Warum das denn?" fragte ihn Po.  
„Morgens ertönt ein lautes Geräusch das sich Morgengong nennt. Ich glaube nicht dass du den kennst," antwortete Mantis trocken was ihm einen Lacher von Monkey einbrachte und weit weniger beeindruckte Reaktionen der anderen.  
„Nachdem du alle deine außergewöhnlich guten Witze losgeworden bist Mantis, sollten wir langsam zum Heiligen Pfirsichbaum der Himmlischen Weisheit gehen," verkündete Crane.  
„So faszinierend ein Tag, der mit einer diabolischen Strafe von Shifu beginnt, sein würde, ziehe ich dann doch den alltäglichen Ablauf vor."  
Dem zustimmend machten sich die sechs Krieger auf den Weg zum morgendlichen Meditieren.

_1 Stunde später_

„Ich HASSE den Winter!"  
Nach einer Stunde Meditieren fanden sich die Furiosen Fünf und der Drachenkrieger in der Küche zum Frühstück ein. Viper, als Reptil, war natürlich alles andere als begeistert davon eine Stunde bei frostigen Temperaturen draußen zu verbringen. Zu allem Überfluss kam an diesem Morgen auch noch unerwarteter Weise der erste Schnee. Dicke Flocken fielen vom Himmel und blieben auf dem frostigen Boden liegen. Inzwischen lag bereits eine wenige Millimeter dicke Schneedecke über den Böden. Völlig durchgefroren setzte Viper sich möglichst nahe an den Herd um sich wieder aufzuwärmen während Po beschäftigt war Frühstück zu kochen.  
„Nudelsuppe?," fragte er die anderen kurz angebunden.  
„Nudelsuppe," bestätigten die anderen einmündig.  
Während Po sich an die Arbeit machte saßen die anderen am Tisch und warteten auf ihr Frühstück. Einer der vielen positiven Dingen dass Po in ihr Leben getreten ist war unter anderem die Tatsache dass Po ein exzellenter Koch war. Im Tal des Friedens gab es kaum einen besseren Koch als Po. Der einzige der vielleicht noch besser war, war sein Adoptiv-Vater Mr. Ping. Bevor Po Drachenkrieger wurde und mit ihnen im Jade Palast wohnte, mussten die Furiosen Fünf sich selbst um ihr Essen kümmern. Trotz zahlreicher Diener und Angestellter im Jade Palast war keiner unter ihnen den sie kochen lassen wollten. Genauer gesagt war Shifu dagegen weil er Sabotage befürchtete und einer der Angestellten ein infiltrierter Bösewicht war mit dem Ziel seine Schüler und ihn zu vergiften. Doch dadurch war die Anzahl potentieller Küche auf fünf begrenzt. Eigentlich auf auch nur auf drei. So gut Meisterin Tigress auch im Kung Fu war… in der Küche sorgte sie regelmäßig für Chaos und bekam nach einem dramatischen Zwischenfall (der mit einer verwüsteten Küche und Brandverletzungen endete) von Shifu lebenslänglich untersagt wieder einen Versuch unternehmen zu kochen.  
Ähnlich sah es mit Meister Mantis aus. Trotz mehr Feingefühl fehlte ihm zum Kochen schlichtweg die Geduld und Konzentration. Einer seiner wenigen Kochversuche führte beinahe zur Zerstörung des gesamten Gebäude-Komplexes durch einen Großbrand. Während auch er hierfür, von Meister Shifu, für alle Zeit vom Herd verbannt wurde blieb er immer bei seinem Standpunkt dass das Feuer ganz unerwartet aufloderte nachdem er nur den Kochvorgang durch die Flasche Petroleum lediglich etwas beschleunigen wollte.  
In Frage kamen dann also nur noch Meister Monkey, Meisterin Viper und Meister Crane. Und letztlich lief es auch nur auf die ersteren beiden hinaus, da Meister Crane zwar die grundlegenden Kocherfahrungen hatte aber eben auch nur eine sehr beschränkte Variationen bieten konnte. Meisterin Viper und Meister Monkey hingegen waren eigentlich gute Köche. Aber während Monkey's Spezialitäten Backwaren waren (seine Kekse waren köstlich) und Viper ohne Hände doch beim Kochen etwas eingeschränkt war (probiert mal ohne Gliedmaßen zu kochen – Kung Fu ist zwar so zu meistern aber wie wollt ihr zwei Sachen gleichzeitig halten?) blieben kulinarische Verwöhnungen eine seltene Sache im Jade Palast.  
Das war bis Po in ihr Leben trat. Nicht nur dass sie so einen guten Koch hatten. Nein! Po bereicherte ihr aller Leben. Er war ein liebenswerter, enthusiastischer und gutherziger Freund der nicht nur ihr aller Leben in den Kämpfen gegen Tai Lung und Lord Shen rette sondern auch durch seine Art wieder Spaß und Freude in ihr ergrautes Alltagsleben brachte und jedem einzelnen eine wesentlich größere Begeisterung für ihr geliebtes Kung Fu zurückbrachte.  
Als das Frühstück dann auf dem Tisch stand aßen die sechs Krieger gemütlich ihr Frühstück zusammen. Als sie fertig waren und jeder sich bei Po für das ausgezeichnete Mahl bedankt hatte machten sie sich auf einen weiteren Trainingstag zu beginnen.  
„Das Wetter scheint sich nicht zu bessern," bemerkte Crane plötzlich. Die anderen sahen aus dem Fenster. Es schneite sogar noch heftiger als vorher und die Schneedecke war schon erheblich dicker.  
„Oh je, ich hoffe es gibt heute nicht noch einen Schneesturm;" sagte Monkey mit besorgtem Blick nach draußen.  
„Beschwör es nicht noch herbei," zischte Viper ärgerlich. „Das ist schon schlimm genug. Ein Schneesturm wäre echt das letzte dass ich gebrauchen könnte," klagte sie bei dem Gedanken dass es noch kälter werden könnte.  
„Och so schlimm ist das doch auch nicht," bemerkte Po. „Dann können wir immerhin mal eine Schneeballschlacht machen," freute er sich energisch.  
Mantis und Monkey waren auch gleich entzückt über die Vorstellung über eine Schneeballschlacht.  
„Oh yeah man, eine Schneeballschlacht!"  
„Das wird cool!"  
„Buchstäblich COOL.".  
„Du wirst es nicht mehr cool finden wenn ich dich plattmache!"  
„Nicht wenn ich dich vorher in Grund und Boden stampfe!"  
„Das sagt mir jemand auf den man, wenn man nicht aufpasst, jederzeit „in Grund und Boden stampfen könnte!"  
„WILLST DU DAMIT SAGEN ICH BIN KLEIN!"  
„Was glaubst du was ich damit sagen will?"  
„JETZT REICHTS!"  
Während Mantis und Monkey sich gegenseitig bekriegten schüttlte Crane einfach nur den Kopf und Tigress verdrehte genervt die Augen. Po lachte sich über die Situation halbtot und Viper schaute etwas verstimmt der Szene zu.  
„Ich warne euch! Wenn es auch nur einer von euch wagen sollte mich mit Schnee, Eis oder etwas ähnlich kaltem zu bewerfen, dann macht derjenige nähere Bekanntschaft mit meinen Zähnen," zischte sie und ließ bedrohlich ihre Fangzähne aufblitzen.  
Der Rest verstummte und blickte nervös auf Viper die gruselig grinste. Ihre Freunde wussten zwar dass ihre Zähne kleiner als die ihrer Artgenossen waren und auch kein Gift enthielten. Aber sie wussten verdammt gut dass die sehr wehtun konnten.  
Tigress hingegen fing sich als Erste. „Wie auch immer. Anstatt uns mit solchem Unsinn aufzuhalten sollten wir lieber in die Trainingshalle gehen. Ich persönlich fürchte mich weniger vor Eis und Zähnen als vor Shifus Bestrafung wenn wir uns hier noch viel länger aufhalten sollten."  
Dies brachte alle Anwesenden zur Besinnung und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Trainingshalle.  
Alle bis auf Viper.„Gut gehen wir. Aber bevor ich gehe hole ich mir noch meinen Winter-Pullover. Ich will immerhin etwas geschützt vor der Kälte sein wenn ich schon durch den Schnee kriechen muss."

_Gleichzeitig ganz in der Nähe_

Eine mysteriöse Figur stapfte durch den Schnee.  
Sie lief mitten im Wald der das Tal des Friedens umgab. Ohne zu wissen wo sie genau ist, trotzt sie der Kälte obwohl sie kein festes Ziel hat. Tief in einen Mantel eingehüllt nähert sie sich immer mehr dem Berg auf dem der Jade Palast lag. Schwer atmend und keuchend bleibt sie stehen und lehnt sich entkräftet gegen einen Baum.  
„Keine Sorge, Ying"; flüsterte die Gestalt. „Schon Bald werde ich ein neues zu Hause haben."


	2. Schneesturm

**_Schneesturm_**

In der Trainingshalle des Jade Palastes stärkten, verbesserten und präzisierten die sechs Krieger, unter Aufsicht von Meister Shifu, ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. Der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende entgegen, was sich vor allem dadurch bemerkbar machte dass es verhältnismäßig früh dunkel wurde. Und natürlich daran das Po's Kräfte langsam am Ende waren.  
„Ich… *keuch*… könnte… *schwer keuch*… eine kurze Pause… *keuch* gut vertragen…", stöhnte er als er, nun recht schwache und unpräzise, Schläge und Tritte in Richtung Tigress, seiner Trainingspartnerin, schwang.  
„Du musst deine Konzentration und deine Ausdauer hochhalten und verbessern, Po!" sagte Tigress forsch als sie mit Leichtigkeit sich gegen ihn verteidigte.  
„Sonst… könnte… dein… nächster Kampf… ganz… schnell… vorbei sein," sagte sie ihm und konterte seine Angriffe, zwischen jedem Wort, mit Angriffen ihrerseits und beförderte ihn somit schnell zu Boden.  
„Argh!... Ich habe bereits Tai Lung und Shen besiegt… Reicht das nicht aus als Beweise das ich kämpfen kann?" fragte Po frustriert.  
„Niemand bestreitet das du ein großartiger Kung Fu Kämpfer bist. Ganz China weiß das und ist dir für deine Taten dankbar. Aber trotzdem darfst du nicht leichtsinnig werden! Auch du bist nicht unbesiegbar. Und wenn ein Gegner deine Schwächen herausfindet kann er sie ganz leicht gegen dich verwenden," sagte Tigress als sie auf den, immer noch auf dem Boden liegenden Panda, hinabblickte.  
„Ja ja, ich weiß ja… Aber du weißt schon… Ausdauer und Konzentration…"  
„Sind nicht gerade deine Stärke," beendete Tigress, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, seinen Satz und reichte ihm eine Hand um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen.  
„Die Trainingskampfzeit ist um, meine Schüler!" rief Meister Shifu in diesem Augenblick. Die Fünf und Po stellten sich in einer Reihe vor ihrem Meister auf.  
„Das war eine gute Trainingsleistung von euch allen. Und dennoch hat jeder von euch noch Luft nach oben.  
Po, Tigress hatte Recht. So ausgezeichnet deine Fähigkeiten auch sind musst du dringend mehr für deine Ausdauer tun. Deine Konzentration lässt auch noch zu wünschen übrig. Nichtsdestotrotz hast du dich in den letzten Wochen enorm verbessert.  
Tigress deine Angriffe sind sehr stark und schnell aber du darfst deinem Gegner nicht so viel Zeit geben um anzugreifen. Ich weiß dass du im richtigen Kampf nicht so zahm umgehst wie in Trainingsmatchen. Aber gewöhn dich auch ja nicht daran!"  
„Jawohl Meister," antworteten Tigress und Po gleichzeitig und verneigten sich vor Shifu. Dieser wandte sich nun Mantis und Crane zu, die ihrerseits ein Trainingsmatch bestritten hatten, welches knapp zugunsten für Crane ausging.  
„Crane deine Fähigkeiten in der Luft sind vorzüglich. Auch deine Stärke den Gegner zu analysieren sind du musst unbedingt besser darauf achten dass deine Flügel ein großes Angriffsziel sind. Mantis hätte dir in einem echten Kampf wohl den rechten Flügel brechen können als du ihn das eine Mal knapp verfehlt hattest. Dein letzter Angriff war hingegen bemerkenswert präzise.  
Mantis deine Schnelligkeit und Kraft sind überragend. Ich erwähnte bereits die Aktion bei der du Crane den Flügel hättest brechen können. Das war eine sehr beeindruckende Aktion deinerseits. Du musst allerdings unbedingt geduldiger die Angriffe deines Gegners abwarten. So bist du nämlich auf Cranes Finte hereingefallen und es ihm ermöglicht dich zu besiegen."  
„Jawohl Meister," antworteten sowohl Mantis als auch Crane mit einer Verbeugung während Shifu sich nun auch Viper und Monkey zuwandte. Dieses Duell ging an Monkey.  
"Monkey, das war eine gute Vorstellung deinerseits. Deine Kreativität und Schnelligkeit macht es deinen Gegnern schwierig sich zu verteidigen oder dich anzugreifen. Der einzige Makel den ich erkenne ist dass du häufig zu wagemutig bist. Du musst den Kampf manchmal einfach schneller und unspektakulärer beenden, insbesondere wenn du gegen mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig kämpfst.  
Viper, ich weiß dass du als Reptil Schwierigkeiten bei niedrigen Temperaturen hast. Auch wenn das nur ein Trainingskampf war solltest du auch bei Kälte mehr geben. Trotz alle dem sind deine Schnelligkeit und Flexibilität beeindruckend. Ich wünsche dass du dich im nächsten Kampf wieder mehr reinhängst und deine Stärken besser ausspielst."  
„Jahwohl Meister Shifu," ertönten gleichzeitig die Stimmen von Viper und Monkey als sich ebenfalls vor ihrem Meister verbeugten.  
„Nun denn, ich treffe euch alle pünktlich in zehn Minuten am Heiligen Pfirsichbaum der Himmlischen Weisheit zur abschließenden Meditationsstunde," verkündete Shifu. „Ihr solltet jedoch aufpassen wo ihr hintretet. Es könnte inzwischen glatt geworden sein."  
Tatsächlich hatte es den ganzen Tag über geschneit und eine zentimeterdicke Schneeschicht hinterlassen. Hinzu kam dass es bereits ziemlich dunkel geworden ist und man so oder so auf den Weg achten müsste und dass die Temperaturen noch weiter gefallen sind sodass es bereits bitter kalt war.  
„Großartig! Genau das hat mir noch gefehlt… Ein verfrühter Wintereinbruch," schnaubte Viper mürrisch. „Und dann darf ich noch bei den Temperaturen eine Stunde draußen im kalten sitzen um unter einem Baum zu sitzen und versuchen zu meditieren."  
„Ach Viper, ich weiß dass es schlimm für dich sein muss aber sieh es mal von der positiven Seite…", versuchte Po seine Kameradin aufzumuntern.  
„Und die wäre?" fragte Viper skeptisch.  
„Es wird noch kälter." Antwortete Mantis für Po.  
„Gen… Warte… Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint," rechtfertigte sich Po während Mantis und Monkey kicherten.  
„Was ich sagen wollte war das ein verfrühter Wintereinbruch ein früheren Frühlingsanfang bedeutet," korrigierte Po sich selbst und lächelte Viper aufmunternd zu.  
Viper blieb zwar skeptisch, denn sie wusste dass das keineswegs stimmen musste, aber lächelte dennoch Po zu. „Nun ja, so oder so muss ich mich irgendwie durchschlagen. Das wäre schließlich ja nicht mein erster Winter. Wir sollten jetzt aber auch losgehen. Ich glaube nicht dass das Wetter für Shifu als Ausrede reicht falls wir uns verspäten sollten."

Eine kurze Weile später saßen Großmeister Shifu, Drachenkrieger Po und die Furiosen Fünf unter den Zweigen des Heiligen Pfirsichbaums der Himmlischen Weisheit. Das Meditieren selbst fiel ihnen jedoch sehr schwer da es sehr kalt war und sie von Schnee und Eis umgeben waren.  
Laut Shifu war genau dies jedoch eine gute Gelegenheit ihre Konzentration zu schärfen, da sie so die Kälte ausblenden müssten.  
Laut den anderen (mit Ausnahme von Tigress) war genau dies jedoch eine gute Gelegenheit sich eine schlimme Erkältung einzufangen.  
"Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr habt," meinte Tigress als sie und die anderen in Richtung ihrer Unterkünfte liefen. „So kalt war es doch gar nicht."  
Die anderen die ihr zitternd und bibbernd folgten konnten dem jedoch nicht zustimmen.  
Nachdem sie über eine Stunde versuchten zu meditieren waren alle froh gleich ins Warme zu kommen. Shifu hatte sich von den Anderen getrennt um alleine sich in sein Gemach zurückzuziehen. Am schlimmsten war jedoch natürlich die arme Viper daran. Sie war, trotz ihrem Spezial-Pullover und Schal, fast steifgefroren. Während die anderen schon Schwierigkeiten hatte sich gut fortzubewegen kam sie zuerst gar nicht vom Fleck und dann auch nur sehr langsam. So erbarmte sich Po sie zu tragen. Er nutzte dies seinerseits aus um für den Rückweg einen Schal tragen zu können. Nur das dieser Schal grün war, Schuppen hatte und lebendig hätte am liebsten Po und Tigress einen Hieb mit ihrer Schwanzspitze verpasst, zog es aber vor nicht die Anstrengung zu unternehmen sich zu bewegen. Darüber hinaus musste sich sich auch eingestehen dass Po's Methode zwar unangenehm und unkonventionell war aber dafür effektiv.  
Als die Krieger endlich in die warme Küche kamen setzten sich alle erst mal erschöpft auf ihre Plätze.  
„Man, ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht aber ich könnte jetzt eine Suppe vertragen," bemerkte Mantis nach einer Weile.  
Da dieser Vorschlag auf zustimmende Worte der anderen traf machte Po sich gleich an die Arbeit und begann zu kochen. Während Viper sich ein Platz nahe am Herd suchte und allmählich etwas auftaute begannen auch die anderen sich etwas zu unterhalten.  
„Ein heftiger Wintereinbruch dieses Jahr," bemerkte Monkey.  
„Du sagst es Kumpel," bestätigte ihn Mantis.  
„Mich hätte es nicht verwundert wenn wir noch einen Schneesturm erlebt hätten," murmelte Crane genervt.  
„Freut euch nicht zu früh. Schaut mal aus dem Fenster. Wir hatten Glück. Es schneit schon viel heftiger."  
Tigress hatte Recht. Viel mehr dicke Flocken vielen vom Himmel herab.  
Viper stöhnte.  
„Ich kann mich auch an keinen derartigen Wintereinbruch erinnern," sagte Po während er die Suppe langsam köcheln ließ.  
„Normalerweise sind die Winter in unserem Tal ja einigermaßen mild oder beginnen weitaus langsamer," meinte Crane nachdenklich.  
„Wollen wir hoffen das heute nur eine unschöne Ausnahme war," sagte Monkey skeptisch.  
„Ich hoffe wirklich dass du damit Recht hast Monkey," zischte Viper etwas wehmütig. Wirklich glauben mochte sie es nämlich nicht.  
„Ach Kopf hoch, Leute. Der Winter geht auch wieder vorbei. Außerdem glaube ich nicht das wir bei solchen Temperaturen unsere bärenstarken Fähigkeiten allzu häufig einsetzen müssen. Denn den meisten Schurken wird es sicherlich zu kalt sein bösen Machenschaften nachzugehen UND von dem legendären Drachenkrieger und den unglaublichen Furiosen Fünf weg-skadoosht zu werden… Essen ist fertig!" Po beendete seine kurze Ansprache um sich mit den Anderen über die Suppe herzumachen.  
Nachdem alle sich satt gegessen hatte und Po für ein weiteres wunderbares Mahl dankten machten sich unsere Helden auf den Weg in ihre Unterkünfte als Meister Shifu die Küche betrat.  
„Schüler, es entwickelt sich ein recht schwerer Schneesturm gerade. Wir müssen uns vergewissern das sämtliche Einwohner des Tals so gut wie möglich geschützt sind. Da der Schneesturm so früh und unerwartet kommt ist es nicht gewährleistet das alle Einwohner in Sicherheit sind. Und da es unsere Aufgabe ist das Tal des Friedens zu beschützen müsst ihr nachsehen ob unten alles in Ordnung denke ich das nicht alle gehen müssen.  
Viper! Du darfst dich in dein Zimmer begeben. Ich weiß dass diese Jahreszeit schlimm für dich ist.  
Mantis! Du darfst dich ebenfalls zu Ruhe begeben. In diesem Schneegestöber bist du nur schwer auszumachen.  
Po! Wenn du nicht die auf der Treppe ausrutschen und den ganzen Weg runterstürzen willst, bleib hier!  
Monkey, Crane und Tigress! Ich denke ihr seid am schnellsten und am besten für diese Aufgabe geeignet. Geht am besten sofort los!"  
„Jawohl, Meister," antworteten seine sechs Schüler und verbeugten sich. Monkey, Crane und Tigress stürmten sofort aus der Küche und ließen die anderen zurück.  
„Ich für meinen Teil werde wieder mich in mein Zimmer zurückbegebe. Einen guten Abend wünsche ich noch," verabschiedete sich nun auch Shifu und verließ ebenfalls die Küche.  
Als er außer Hörweite war ergriff Viper zuerst das Wort.  
„Man, bin ich froh das ich nicht nochmal heute für ewig in die Kälte raus muss."  
„Ich auch," pflichtete Po ihr bei.  
„Was hat Meister Shifu gemeint mit „Ich wäre so schwer im Schneegestöber auszumachen"?" fragte Mantis skeptisch.  
„Denk nicht weiter darüber nach," beruhigte ihn Viper gähnend.  
„Ich hoffe dennoch dass alles gut geht… Ich meine ich mache mir etwas Sorgen um meinen Dad…" gestand Po.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Po" sagte Viper und schaute Po lächelnd an. „Es ist ja nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme und sicherlich wird auch der Schneesturm selbst nicht allzu schlimm ausfallen. Monkey, Crane und vor allem Tigress werden damit schon bin mir auch sehr sicher dass sie gerade bei Mr. Ping nochmals mit Nachdruck kontrollieren werden ob alles okay ist."  
„Du hast Recht, Viper," gab Po zu, der nun deutlich entspannter wirkte.  
„Außerdem könntest du ja selber nachschauen ob dein Dad zurechtkommt," bemerkte Mantis grinsend.  
„Ääääh… Ich glaube dann bleibe ich doch lieber hier."

_Einige Zeit später_

Der Schneesturm wütete bereits erheblich als Crane, Monkey und Tigress sich auf dem Platz in der Mitte des Dorfes trafen.  
Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt und das gesamte Dorf kontrolliert ob die Bewohner in Sicherheit und auf den Schneesturm einigermaßen gut vorbereitet waren.  
„Die Bewohner im Norden sind allesamt okay," informierte Crane die anderen beiden, welcher inzwischen erhebliche Probleme beim Fliegen hatte da der Wind bereits sehr stark war.  
„Im Süden ebenso," fügte Monkey hinzu.  
„Und im Zentrum sind auch alle in Sicherheit," bestätigte Tigress. „Ich habe auch sichergestellt das Mr. Ping sein Restaurant schließt und den Hof geräumt hat. Auch wenn er nicht allzu begeistert war vorzeitig Feierabend machen zu müssen… Aber Po wird es freuen das sein Vater nun nichts zu befürchten hat."  
„Gut gemacht, Tigress," lobte sie Monkey.  
„Wenn alles in Ordnung ist sollten wir aber selbst nun zurück zum Jade Palast begeben. Der Schneesturm wird nur noch schlimmer. Wir müssen zusehen dass wir selbst noch gut oben ankommen."  
Crane hatte Recht. Der Schneesturm wütete nun von Minute zu Minute heftiger. Und der eiskalte Wind ließ sogar die Kung Fu Meister zittern.  
„Ja, ich denke es wäre nun das Beste schnell zurück zu kehren. Los!"  
Auf Tigress Kommando stürmten sie in Richtung der großen Treppe die zum Jade Palast hinaufführt. Doch noch bevor sie die Stufen erreichten kam ihnen etwas entgegen. Unmittelbar vor der Treppe lag eine einsame Person reglos im Schnee.


	3. Schockgefrostet

_**Schockgefrostet**_

Tigress, Crane und Monkey standen nun um die im Schnee liegende Gestalt herum.  
„Verdammt, wer ist das?" fragte Monkey schockiert.  
„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung," sagte Crane verwirrt.  
„Wir müssen ihn auf alle Fälle hier weg schaffen bevor er noch erfriert," sagte Tigress entschlossen.  
„Aber Doktor Shun hat sich, wie alle anderen Dorfbewohner, vor dem Schneesturm verbarrikadiert," erwiderte Crane.  
„Und Shifu mag es nicht wenn Zivilisten sich im Jade Palast aufhalten," fügte Monkey besorgt hinzu.  
„Und was meint ihr sollen wir sonst machen?" fragte Tigress wütend. „Ihn hier liegen lassen und ihn einfach so sterben lassen?"  
„Natürlich nicht," antworteten Crane und Monkey beleidigt zurück.  
„Also habt ihr einen besseren Vorschlag?"Crane und Monkey schauten sich kurz ratlos an während Tigress auf eine Antwort wartete.  
Schließlich seufzte Crane und sprach: „Gut, dann nehmen wir ihn also mit in den Palast. Ich werde vorgehen, den Anderen melden was passiert ist und dann mit ihnen ein Zimmer für unseren Patienten vorbereiten. Ihr könnt ihn ja in der Zwischenzeit hochtragen."  
Mit diesen Worten hob Crane ab und versuchte sich fliegend, bei den heftigen und eisigen Windböen, zum Gipfel des Jade Berges vorzukämpfen.  
„Fein," sagte Tigress als sie Crane hinterherschaute wie er sich mühevoll durch den Schneesturm kämpfte.  
„Monkey!"  
„Tigress?"  
„Schnapp dir seine Beine! Ich werde ihn an den Armen nehmen. Wir müssen ihn vorsichtig tragen aber müssen uns trotzdem beeilen. Die Stufen werden eingeeist sein also pass auf wo du hintrittst!"  
„Verstanden!"  
So packte Monkey die Beine der Person während Tigress die Arme schnappte.  
„Der ist steif wie ein Brett. Ich hoffe er lebt noch," bemerkte Monkey besorgt.  
„Ein Grund mehr uns zu beeilen," bemerkte Tigress zähneknirschend.  
Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg die 1.000 Stufen zu besteigen die zum Jade Palast führten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte noch keiner wissen wie sehr sie mit dieser Tat das Leben im Jade Palast für immer verändern würden…

Meister Shifu saß gerade in seinem Zimmer und versuchte gerade etwas zu meditieren.  
„Innerer Friede… Innerer Friede… Innerer…"  
In diesem Moment hörte er, neben den Geräuschen die der Sturm verursachte, ein immer lauter werdendes Flügelflattern vor seiner Zimmertür. Gerade als es genau vor seiner Tür war erstarb es und stattdessen ertönte ein genervt davon gestört worden zu sein wandte sich Shifu der Tür zu.  
„Herein!"  
„Meister Shifu!"  
Crane platzte in sein Zimmer herein. Er sah ziemlich erschöpft und verfroren aus und schüttelte sich erstmal Eis und Schnee aus seinem Gefieder. Shifu schaute etwas mürrisch auf die große Pfütze die Crane auf diese Weise in seinem Zimmer hinterließ.  
„Wie ich sehe seid ihr aus dem Tal zurück. Ich hoffe die Dorfbewohner sind alle in Sicherheit?"  
Crane zögerte kurz. „Äh ja… Die Dorfbewohner sind alle in Sicherheit und vor dem Schneesturm geschützt."  
„Schön das zu wissen. Gute Arbeit, Crane! Das kannst du auch Tigress und Monkey ausrichten. Ihr dürft euch jetzt auch ausruhen. Das habt ihr euch verdient," sagte Shifu erleichtert.  
„Meister Shifu. Das wird nicht gehen. Wir haben ein Problem," sagte Crane etwas nervös.  
„Und das wäre…?"  
„Als wir das Dorf fertig kontrolliert hatten und wieder zum Palast hoch wollten fanden wir eine Person vor der Treppe im Schnee liegen."  
„Was?"  
„Als wir runterliefen war sie noch nicht da aber nun lag sie eben reglos vor der Treppe. Sie scheint halb erfroren zu sein."  
„Um wen handelt es sich?" fragte der geschockte Meister.  
„Das wissen wir nicht. Es scheint aber niemand aus dem Dorf zu sein."  
„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"  
„Da Doktor Shun sich, wie alle anderen Bewohner des Tals, sicherheitshalber in seinem Haus verbarrikadiert hat haben wir keine andere Wahl als ihn mitzunehmen. Tigress und Monkey tragen ihn gerade die Treppe hoch. Wir müssen uns um diese Person kümmern sonst stirbt sie."  
Shifu stöhnte genervt. Er mochte es nicht wenn irgendwelche Zivilisten sich im Jade Palast aufhielten. Aber in dieser Notsituation hatten sie wohl keine andere Wahl.  
„Meister Shifu, auf Grund dieser prekären Lage, wäre es nicht angebracht ein Zimmer für unseren… Gast einzurichten und alles in die Wege leiten um ihn wieder aufzupäppeln wenn er nicht bereits…?" den Rest vom Satz wollte Crane erst gar nicht beenden.  
„Selbstverständlich! Hol die Anderen und bereitet unverzüglich eines der leeren Zimmer vor! Sag Mantis und Viper sie sollen Erste Hilfe leisten! Wir wollen alles tun um diese Person zu retten," wies Shifu Crane an.  
„Jawohl, Meister Shifu!" sagte Crane und stürmte mit entschlossenem Blick aus dem Zimmer seines Meisters.

Kurz darauf

Tigress und Monkey hatten es endlich geschafft den Patienten die 1.000 Stufen zu erklimmen. Dadurch dass sie sowohl durch das Tragen der Person als auch vorsichtig gehen mussten um auf den eisigen Stufen nicht auszurutschen, hatten sie, selbst für Kung Fu Meister, eine ganze Weile gebraucht um die Treppe zu bewältigen. Außerdem waren beide, spätestens jetzt, sehr durchgefroren (auch wenn Tigress selbst jetzt nicht zugeben würde dass ihr kalt ist). An der Schwelle zum Palast stand schon Crane und erwartete seine Freunde.  
„Da seid ihr ja. Kommt mit! Ich habe mit Meister Shifu bereits gesprochen. Mantis und Viper bereiten ein Zimmer vor. Po kocht eine Nudelsuppe und Kräutertee. Etwas Heißes zu Essen und zu Trinken wäre für einen Halb-Erfrorenen genau das Richtige, meinte er. Ihr kennt ihn ja."  
Monkey und Tigress erwiderten, durchgefroren wie sie waren, erst mal nichts und folgten Crane zügig in Richtung der Schlafräume des Jade Palastes. Trotz der Bürde, welche sie buchstäblich tragen mussten, waren beide auch sehr froh selbst nun endlich ins Warme zu kommen.  
Als sie endlich im Zimmer für den Patienten angekommen waren (sie hatten den Raum rechts neben Po's Zimmer ausgewählt) warteten dort schon Mantis und Viper ungeduldig. Neben einer Matratze, welche mitten im Zimmer lag, hatten sie einen großen Zuber, gefüllt mit heißem Wasser, und das Akupunktur-Set vorbereitet um der betroffenen Person Erste Hilfe leisten zu können.  
„Was ist passiert? Wer ist das überhaupt?" platzte es aus Mantis heraus.  
„Ich sagte schon wir haben keine Ahnung. Wir wissen nicht wer oder was es überhaupt ist. Wir wissen nicht mal ob er noch lebt," sagte Crane genervt zu seinem Freund. In der Zwischenzeit hat er nicht ausführlich alle Details seinen Freunde schildern können.  
„Legt ihn erst einmal auf die Matratze damit wir ihn erstmal untersuchen können. Dann werden wir wohl einige Fragen klären können," sagte Viper und Tigress legten die Person gerade vorsichtig auf der Matratze ab als Po, mit einem großen Topf Suppe in den Händen, ebenfalls in das Zimmer kam.  
„Und? Wer ist es? Kennen wir ihn? Lebt er oder sie überhaupt noch?" fragte er neugierig.  
„Das wissen wir selbst noch nicht, Po," antwortete Tigress. „Aber wir sind gerade dabei es herauszufinden."Sie zog der Gestalt die Kapuze vom Kopf…und enthüllte somit das Gesicht eines schwarzen Panthers.  
„Nun… jetzt wissen wir immerhin was es ist," sagte Mantis nach einer kurzen Phase des Schweigens.  
„Hoffen wir dass er auch noch lebt," sagte Viper ernst während sie mit ihrem Schwanz das Handgelenk des Panthers erfasste. „Ich spüre nämlich keinen Puls."  
„Okay Leute, ihr könnt jetzt nicht mehr helfen. Ich und Viper werden jetzt die medizinische Notversorgung einleiten. Verschwindet! Ihr seid im Weg."  
Mantis scheuchte Po, Tigress, Crane und Monkey, etwas ungehobelt, aus dem Zimmer während er verschiedene Nadeln aus dem Akupunktur-Set nahm und Viper weiter versuchte ein Lebenszeichen beim Panther festzustellen.  
Als nun die vier Freunde aus dem Zimmer gescheucht waren blieben sie noch kurz vor der geschlossenen Türe stehen. Eine Weile war nichts zu hören außer das Viper und Mantis daran arbeiteten dem armen Kerl das Leben zu retten.  
„Und? Was glaubt ihr? Wird er durchkommen?" fragte Po und schaute bedrückt auf die verschlossene Tür.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Po… aber es sieh nicht sonderlich gut für ihn aus. Wir wissen nicht wie lange er dieser Kälte ausgesetzt war," meinte Monkey niedergeschlagen.  
„Aber er war noch nicht da als wir ins Tal gekommen sind um nach dem Rechten zu sehen," warf Crane ein. „Das bedeutet immerhin dass er nicht mehr als zwei Stunden vor der Treppe liegen konnte."  
„Das ist aber auch fast alles was wir wissen. Jetzt wissen wir noch dass es sich um einen Panther handelt. Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht wer er ist, warum er vor der Treppe im Schnee lag oder ob er überhaupt überleben wird," erklärte Tigress nüchtern.  
„Ich hoffe jedenfalls dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt," verkündete Po immer noch schwermütig.  
„Kopf hoch, Po. Das hoffen wir alle. Wir alle haben unser bestes versucht um ihn zu retten. Und nun ist er bei Viper und Mantis in den besten Händen," versuchte Monkey ihn aufzumuntern.  
Dies half tatsächlich etwas. Der Panda nickte zuversichtlich und sagte: „Du hast Recht. Wir können momentan nur das Beste hoffen und daran glauben das Viper und Mantis ihn wieder gerade biegen. Nun ja… Nachdem ihr in diesem schrecklichen Schneesturm raus musstet und wohl noch ziemlich frieren werdet, denke ich dass euch etwas Nudelsuppe ganz gut tun wird. Ich habe extra etwas für euch aufgehoben.  
"Monkey, Crane und Tigress bejahten dies einstimmig und machten sich gerade auf den Weg zur Küche als ein lautes Platschen aus dem Zimmer, vor dem sie bis eben gestanden hatten, ertönte.  
„Hört sich ganz so an als ob unser Gast so eben ein heißes Bad nehmen würde…" schloss Crane.

Nachdem Viper und Mantis den Panther in das heiße Wasser gesteckt hatten machte sich Mantis daran Akupunktur-Nadeln in die Vital-Punkte des Patienten zu stoßen während Viper weiterhin nach Lebenszeichen suchte.  
Nach der zehnten Nadel passierte es tatsächlich:  
„Mantis, ich glaube er hat wieder Puls," verkündete Viper aufgeregt.  
„Sehr gut, Viper," antwortete Mantis erleichtert. „Ich hatte echt nicht sonderlich viel Hoffnung für den Armen übrig aber wenn der Puls zurückkommt könnte er es tatsächlich schaffen."  
„Mach bloß weiter. Sonst können wir nicht nur unsere Hoffnungen begraben…"  
Nach einer Weile im heißen Wasser und weiteren verbrauchten Akupunktur-Nadeln schien sich der gesundheitliche Zustand des Panthers tatsächlich zu stabilisieren. Sein Puls hatte sich normalisiert und auch seine Atmung hatte wieder merklich zugenommen. Selbstverständlich waren Mantis und Viper sehr erleichtert darüber. Trotzdem wussten beide dass er noch nicht über den Berg war. Ob er sich wirklich wieder erholen würde könnte man erst mit der Zeit feststellen. Doch fürs Erste hatten sie alles getan was sie konnten. Sie holte ihn aus dem Wasser und trockneten ihn gut ab. Anschließend legten sie ihn wieder auf die Matratze und deckten den Panther vorsätzlich mit mehreren dicken Decken zu. Nachdem sie das Licht gelöscht hatten verließen sie schließlich das Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Küche um den Anderen von den Fortschritten zu berichten.  
In der Küche hatten sich nun Tigress, Crane und Monkey von den Strapazen des Abends etwas erholt und sich wieder richtig aufgewärmt. Neben Po befand sich auch Shifu nun in der Küche. Sie unterhielten sich nicht sonderlich viel und warteten alle gespannt auf Neuigkeiten von Viper und Mantis. Als letztere dann endlich die Küche betraten blickten alle die am Tisch saßen gespannt auf um zu hören was Sache ist.  
„Er lebt," war alles was Mantis Aufatmen ging durch die Küche.  
„Aber wir wissen nicht ob es dabei bleibt. Wir haben alles getan was wir konnten. Jetzt ist alles davon abhängig wie er durch die Nacht kommt bevor wir irgendwelche weiteren Diagnosen stellen können. Auf jeden Fall braucht er jetzt zu aller erst etwas Ruhe," berichtete Viper formell.  
Die Anspannung der Bewohner des Jade Palastes war zwar etwas gelockert aber noch längst nicht aufgelöst. Nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens erhob sich Shifu von seinem Sitz.  
„Trotzdem habt ihr alles richtig gemacht, meine Schüler. Das war gute Arbeit von alle von euch. Alles was wir jetzt machen können ist zu den Göttern beten und hoffen dass unser Patient mit dem Leben davon kommt.  
Heute war für euch ein langer und anstrengender Tag. Ihr dürft euch nun in eure Betten begeben und euch ausruhen. Das habt ihr euch redlich verdient. Gute Nacht."  
Die sechs Krieger verbeugten sich vor ihrem Meister und wünschten ihm, sehr dankbar, ebenfalls eine gute alle in ihren Betten lagen schlief jedoch keiner. Der Schneesturm draußen tobte nämlich immer noch heftig und rüttelte lärmend an allen Fenstern und Türen.


	4. Eingeschneit

**_Eingeschneit_**

Als der Morgengong mal wieder ertönte und die Furiosen Fünf und (mit etwas Verspätung) der Drachenkrieger ihren Meister begrüßten merkte man ihnen an dass sie diese Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hatten. Man sah jedem an dass der Vorabend Nerven gekostet hatte welche sich aufgrund der vorherrschenden Ruhelosigkeit nicht erholen konnten. So wirkten alle entweder etwas verschlafen oder zumindest weit weniger konzentriert als sonst. Als alle im Flur standen und ihrem Meister einen guten Morgen gewünscht hatten räusperte sich dieser.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Schüler. Zum heutigen Tagesablauf…"  
„Oh mann. Als ob wir nicht wissen würden was uns bevorsteht," dachte sich Po genervt.  
"Zuerst meditieren wir eine Stunde bevor es zum Frühstück geht. Anschließend werden wir unsere individuellen Fähigkeiten in der Trainingshalle verbessern.  
Nach der Mittagspause steht eine Sonderschicht zum Verbessern von Kraft und Ausdauer an bevor wir in Trainingskämpfen gegeneinander antreten werden.  
Danach werden wir zum Abschluss nochmals eine Stunde meditieren!  
Anschließend sind wir endlich frei dafür dass zu machen wozu wir gerade Lust haben… Bla bla bla… Also ob sich daran jemals was ändern…" Jedoch wurde sein Gedankengang von Shifu unterbrochen.  
„Heute wird kein Training stattfinden," verkündete er mit ernster Mine.  
Nun waren alle Anwesenden auf einmal hellwach und ein sechsfaches  
„WAS?" ertönte. Die Fünf und Po starrten ihren Meister fassungslos an.  
„Kein Training? Wie kann das sein?" fragte sich Monkey.  
„Hat Shifu den Verstand verloren?" dachte sich Mantis.  
„Das ist… unnormal. Definitiv nicht normal." stellte Crane fest.  
„Irgendetwas muss mit ihm passiert sein." grübelte Viper.  
„Wer ist diese Person und was hat sie mit Meister Shifu gemacht?" fragte sich Tigress.  
„Großartig!" freute sich Po.  
Nach dieser kurzen Schreckenspause sprach Shifu weiter: „Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Heute findet kein Training statt. Die ist auch gar nicht möglich. Der Schneesturm hat die ganze Nacht gewütet und uns vollkommen eingeschneit. Wir kommen weder in den Hof noch zum Heiligen Pfirsichbaum der Himmlischen Weisheit oder zur Trainingshalle.  
Und solange es nicht aufhört zu schneien lohnt es sich auch nicht zu versuchen den Schnee zu räumen. Bis wir uns einen Pfad durchgeschaufelt haben ist der Anfang wieder schneebedeckt. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen das Training für heute ausnahmsweise ausfallen zu lassen."  
Trotz dieser Erklärung waren alle immer noch etwas skeptisch. Sie hatten so gut wie nie freie Tage. Und jetzt hatten sie plötzlich und unverhofft einen ganzen Tag den sie gestalten konnten wie sie wollten. Insbesondere konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen dass so früh im Jahr bereits solche Schneemassen hinabfallen konnten die verhindern konnten das Shifu (DER Großmeister Shifu) das Training absagen ließ.  
„Ihr dürft nun tun was ihr wollt. Ich rate euch nur nicht das Gebäude zu verlassen wenn ihr es nicht für absolut notwendig haltet. Wie gesagt der viele Schnee ist sowieso hinderlich beim Laufen und außerdem ist es auch bitterkalt. Ich werde mich etwas in mein Zimmer zurückziehen und etwas meditieren.," informierte sie Shifu als er sich umdrehte und seine Schüler im Gang stehen ließ.  
„Ach ja, und noch etwas," Shifu machte kurz Halt und sprach nochmals zu seinen Schülern. „Schaut nach unserem Gast und sorgt dafür dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt."  
„Jawohl Meister," sagten alle und verbeugten sich vor ihrem Meister, welcher nun wieder in Richtung seines Gemachs dass er außer Hörweite war legte Po auch schon los.  
„Oh, das ist bärenstark! Ein freier Tag. Das wird super," freute er sich und tippelte aufgeregt hin und her."  
„Beruhig dich, Po," versuchte Viper ihn etwas zu beruhigen, obwohl sie selbst dabei grinste. „Es ist doch nur ein freier Tag."  
„Nur ein freier Tag?" mischte sich Mantis ein.  
„Wann hatten wir zum letzten Mal einen freien Tag?"  
„Genau! Das ist ein besonderes Erlebnis. Das sollte entsprechend gewürdigt werden," stimmte Monkey ihm zu.  
„Wir dürfen aber auch unseren Patienten nicht vergessen," mahnte Crane die anderen.  
„Um den kümmern wir uns schon," sagte Po gelassen. „Ich würde aber erst mal gerne wissen was ihr für heute so vorhabt."  
Ein kurzes nachdenkliches Schweigen folgte.  
„Ich würde wohl etwas Kaligraphie weiterüben," überlegte sich Crane.  
„Ich habe vor mein Tanzen zu verbessern," verkündete Viper.  
„Ich müsste mein Akupunktur-Set mal wieder gründlich reinigen," überlegte sich Mantis.  
„Ich will meinen Keks-Vorrat aufstocken," sagte Monkey.  
„Und was ist mit dir Tigress?" fragte Po, neugierig wie er war.  
Doch Tigress antwortete nicht. Sie hatte seid ihr Meister gegangen war kein Wort gesprochen und sich auch noch nicht gerührt. Sie stand einfach vor ihrem Zimmer und starrte reglos ins Leere.  
„Äh… Tigress? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Po sie besorgt und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in ihre Richtung.  
Doch nach wie vor reagierte der Tiger nicht. Sie starrte immer noch fassungslos an Po vorbei und murmelte leise:  
„Kein… Training?"  
„Ja. Ist das nicht großartig?" fragte Po in nahezu überschwänglicher Freude.  
„Aber… Wenn ich nicht trainieren kann… Was soll ich dann machen?" fragte Tigress hilflos mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem.  
Tigress war es von Kindheit auf gewohnt jeden Tag ihres Lebens zu kämpfen oder zu trainieren. Selbst an ihren freien Tagen hat sie immer die Trainingshalle oder die Eisenholz-Bäume vor dem Jade Palast aufgesucht um ihre Kung Fu Fähigkeiten weiter zu verbessern. Sie konnte nichts daran ändern. Kung Fu war einfach ihr Leben. Und so Tag an dem sie nicht in der Lage war zu kämpfen oder zu trainieren war ein schwerer Schock für sie. Dies war auch den Furiosen Fünf und klar. Und Po begann es ebenfalls nun langsam zu dämmern.  
„Warte… Du hast kein Hobby?"  
Dies holte Tigress wieder zurück und nun richtete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Panda mit ungläubiger Mine vor ihr stand.  
„Nein, Po. Kung Fu ist mein Leben. Ich brauche keine anderen Beschäftigungen oder Hobbys wie du sie nennst. Sie lenken nur ab und sind die reinste Zeitverschwendung," erklärte sie ihm mit ernster Stimme.  
„Ach komm schon. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst," beschwerte sich Po.  
„Ich bin todernst, Po," sagte sie mit etwas festerer Stimme.  
„Ach ja?"  
„JA!"  
„Oh… Also wirklich, ja?" fragte Po nun durch Tigress zornige Stimme eingeschüchtert.  
Tigress verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Ja, WIRKLICH Po. Ich habe keine anderen Hobbys. Ich BRAUCHE auch keine Hobbys. Kung Fu ist mein Leben. Und ich werde mich auch nicht vom Training abhalten nur weil es ein bisschen schneit."  
Mit diesen Worten stampfte sie davon in Richtung der Tür die nach draußen führte. Doch als sie die Türe öffnete kam ihr eine Wand aus Schnee entgegen die den Tiger komplett unter sich begrub. Po und die anderen Mitglieder der Furiosen Fünf die diese Situation beobachtet hatten begannen lauthals loszulachen.  
Tigress erhob sich aus den Schneemassen und schüttelte die eiskalte Masse aus ihrem Fell und ihren Klamotten. Nachdem sie die Türe wieder verschlossen hatte drehte sie sich in Richtung der anderen. Ihr Blick ließ sie alle augenblicklich wieder verstummen. Mit störrischer Miene lief sie geradewegs in ihr Zimmer. Bevor sie die Türe hinter sich schloss verkündete sie mit bedrohlicher Stimme:  
„Nur ein blödes Wort und ich werde denjenigen eigenhändig draußen ein Grab im Schnee schaufeln."  
Damit zog sie sie Türe hinter sich zu und ließ ihre verdutzen und eingeschüchterten Kameraden im Flur stehen.  
„So… Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?" fragte Po nachdem etwas Stille eingekehrt war.  
„Gute Idee," stimmten ihm Viper, Monkey, Mantis und Crane vereint zu und sahen zu so schnell so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und der verärgerten nassen Tigress zu bekommen.

Nachdem sich Po und die Anderen vor Tigress in die Küche geflohen waren machte sich der Drachenkrieger gleich an die Arbeit um ein üppiges Frühstück zuzubereiten. Während er, mit Hilfe von Viper, die Bohnenklößchen zubereitete unterhielt sich der Rest am Tisch über ihren freien Tag, ihre Trainingsfortschritte und den SchneesturmDann schnitt Mantis ein ganz anderes Thema an.  
„Hey Crane, Kumpel. Wie geht es zwischen dir und Mei Ling voran?"  
Crane verschluckte sich an dem Wasser welches er gerade getrunken hatte. Nachdem er sich ausgehustet hatte fragte er:  
„Pardon?"  
„Ich habe dich gefragt ob du schon Fortschritte bei deiner Flamme gemacht hast.," wiederholte Mantis mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen.  
„Wir sind kein Paar sondern lediglich gute Freunde," verteidigte sich der Vogel mit hoch rotem Kopf.  
„Ja sicher… Ihr schreibt euch ja nur monatlich Briefe in denen ihr euch schreibt wie sehr ihr euch vermisst," spottete Monkey der nun mit Mantis über Cranes Verhalten kicherte.  
„Wie oft soll ich es denn noch klar machen. Wir sind nur sehr gute Freunde. Mehr nicht! Außerdem könnten wir gar nicht zusammen sein. Ich meine… Sie ist eine Bergkatze und ich ein Kranich … Das wäre nicht richtig…" erläuterte Crane, nun etwas traurig gestimmt.  
Monkey bemerkte dies und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern.  
„Kopf hoch, Crane! Du bist nicht der Einzige dessen Zukünftige es darauf abgesehen hat ihn aufzufressen."  
Nun war es Mantis der beleidigt aufschrie.  
„Hey! Meine Leute haben halt merkwürdige Angewohnheiten. Da kann ich nichts dafür."  
„Kein Grund den Kopf zu verlieren… Dafür wird schon deine Zukünftige sorgen wenn es soweit ist," lachte Monkey.  
„DAS REICHT!" schrie Mantis zornig und stürzte auf Mantis.  
"Essen ist fertig!"  
Po's Ruf beendete die Streitigkeit sofort und schon saß Mantis wieder gesittet auf seinem Platz und sah zu wie Po die Bohnenklößchen auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Jemand sollte Meister Shifu und Tigress holen. Vielleicht wollen sie ja auch was essen," schlug Po vor.  
„Ich hole Meister Shifu," meldete sich Crane freiwillig.  
„Und ich werde Tigress benachrichtigen," verkündete Viper.  
„Gut, aber beeilt euch! Ich habe Hunger und keine Lust lange zu warten," rief ihnen Mantis hinterher aber da waren die Schlange und der Kranich bereits nicht mehr in der Küche.

Als Viper durch den Korridor kroch in dem die Unterkünfte für die Schüler des Jade Palastes sich befanden, klopfte sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Schwanzspitze an die Zimmertür ihrer Mitstreiterin, Anführerin und besten Freundin.  
„Tigress?"  
„Hm?"  
„Das Frühstück ist fertig. Ich habe gedacht vielleicht willst du mit uns essen."  
„Einen Moment noch. Ich musste mich zuerst einmal abtrocknen. Ich ziehe mich nur noch schnell um dann komme ich."  
„Alles klar. Ich warte solange auf dich."  
Als Viper sich nun vor Tigress Zimmer aufhielt fiel ihr Blick auf das Zimmer in dem sie den Panther einquartiert hatten.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich mal kurz nach ihm sehen. Schließlich lag er jetzt die ganze Nacht alleine da drinnen," dachte sie sich.  
Also kroch sie in Richtung des Zimmers und öffnete vorsichtig die Türe. Das Zimmer sah noch genauso aus wie sie es am Vorabend verlassen hatten. Auch der Panther lag nach wie vor regungslos auf seiner Matratze. Er schien nicht aufgewacht zu sein denn die Decken lagen noch glatt über ihm und auch von den Vorräten die Po dagelassen hatte war nichts angerührt worden.  
„Ich hoffe wirklich der arme Kerl erholt sich," dachte Viper traurig und wollte wieder das Zimmer verlassen.  
Doch als sie die Türe schon fast erreicht hatte hörte sie Geräusche hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie dass der Panther sich aufgerichtet hatte und sie wortlos anstarrte.

Vollkommene Dunkelheit umgab ihn.  
Er sah nichts, hörte nichts und spürte nichts. Er dachte schon dass er dieser Schwärze nie wieder entkommen würde.  
„So ist es also wenn man tot ist… So muss sich auch meine arme Ying gefühlt haben… Aber wenn ich tot bin… Dann sehe ich sie ja gleich wieder…"  
Nun freudig erregt hoffte er das irgendetwas passierte und seine Sinne zurückkamen.  
Und tatsächlich langsam, ganz langsam begann er wieder etwas zu fühlen. Ihm wurde wärmer und wärmer. Er merkte er war von irgendetwas bedeckt. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Doch er er brachte nicht genug Kraft auf.  
Dann hörte er plötzlich von fern eine Stimme. Und dann noch eine. Er spürte wie er mehr und mehr wieder zu sich kam.  
Schließlich konnte er seine Augen öffnen. Ein helles Licht blendete ihn. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal um seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Doch als er wieder etwas klarer sehen konnte sah er zuerst dass er tatsächlich unter mehreren Decken lag.  
Schwerfällig setze er sich auf. Er lag auf einer Matratze in der Mitte eines fremden Raumes. Der Raum selbst war eher karg möbeliert aber in einem klassischen chinesischen Stil gestaltet. Neben ihm stand auf einem kleinen Tisch ein Schüssel Suppe. Und vor der Tür befand sich eine grüne Viper die ihn mit großen Augen in dem Moment konnte sein Verstand nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen:  
„Wo bin ich?"


	5. Endlich aufgewacht

_**Endlich aufgewacht**_

Viper und der Panther starren sich eine kurze Weile wortlos an. Als Viper die Überraschung des plötzlichen Erwachens des Panthers verarbeitet hatte setzte sie sofort ein nettes Lächeln auf.  
„Schön dass du endlich aufgewacht bist. Wir hatten schon Angst dass du möglicherweise tot sein könntest."  
Der Panther jedoch hatte noch nicht alles begriffen. Er wusste weder mit wem er sprach, noch wo er war und wie er überhaupt an diesen fremden Ort gekommen war. Alles was er wusste war dass er sich miserabel und krank fühlte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Miss. Aber was ist überhaupt passiert?" fragte er mit krächzender Stimme.  
„Keine Sorge! Du bist in Sicherheit. Wir haben sich gefunden als du reglos im Schnee lagst. Wir haben dich mitgenommen und dich gepflegt während du bewusstlos warst."  
Dies überraschte ihn etwas. Er lag reglos im Schnee und wurde von fremden Personen mitgenommen und gepflegt?  
Langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen zurück. Tatsächlich fiel ihm wieder ein wie er durch einen Wald wanderte währen ein ungewöhnlich früher Schneesturm ihn überraschte. Er konnte sich auch noch daran erinnern wie er, erschöpft vor Anstrengung und Kälte, zusammengebrochen war. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich eines war ihm klar: Diese Schlange und noch mindestens eine andere Person hatten ihm das Leben gerettet. Der Panther verbeugte sich (so gut es in sitzendem Zustand eben ging) und bedankte sich bei Viper.  
„Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe. Wenn es stimmt was Sie sagen haben Sie mir durch Ihr selbstloses Handeln mein Leben gerettet und dafür stehe ich zu tiefst in Eurer Schuld. Ihnen und Ihren Freunden gebührt mein innigster Dank und und ich werde nicht ruhen bis ich diese Schuld beglichen habe."  
Viper war etwas überrascht von der Dankesrede des Panthers. Sie hatte ja schon einige Leben gerettet aber derart unterwürfige Dankesreden hatte sie nur selten gehört.  
„Nichts zu danken. Das ist doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Das ist schließlich ein Teil unseres Jobs," sagte Viper mit sanfter Stimme.  
Dies ließ den Panther aufmerken.„Euer Job sagt Ihr? Mit wem habe ich denn überhaupt das Vergnügen?"  
„Oh verzeiht. Ihr könnt ja gar nicht wissen wo ihr euch momentan aufhaltet. Ihr befindet euch im Jade Palast. Ich bin Meisterin Viper."  
Daraufhin stutzte der Panther gewaltig.„W-Wie bitte? Ich befinde mich wirklich im legendären Jadepalast? Und du bist DIE Meisterin Viper? Mitglied der Furiosen Fünf und somit den größten Helden Chinas?"  
„Ja, genau die bin ich."  
"Der Panther schien schwer beeindruckt. „Wow… Dass ich so etwas noch erleben darf… Es ist mir eine sehr große Ehre mich hier aufhalten zu dürfen."  
"Kein Problem. Du hast ja Hilfe gebraucht. Und wir sind ja da um zu helfen."  
„Viper?" In diesem Moment erklang Tigress Stimme aus dem Korridor.  
„Ich bin hier Tigress. Unser Patient ist endlich aufgewacht," rief ihr Viper zu.  
Daraufhin kam Tigress ebenfalls ins Zimmer gelaufen. „Oh… Das ist gut."  
„Meisterin Tigress! Es ist mir ein großes Vergnügen und eine noch größere Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen," verbeugte sich der Panther nun auch vor Tigress.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Wie ist dein Name, Fremder?"  
„Oh… Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung. Mein Name lautet…"  
„Ah wie schön! Unser Gast ist wieder zu sich gekommen."  
In diesem Moment betrat Meister Shifu dicht gefolgt von Crane den Raum.  
„Herzlich willkommen im Jade Palast. Ich bin Großmeister Shifu. Und das ist mein Schüler Meister Crane," Crane verbeugte sich höflich vor dem Gast.  
„Ich hoffe Sie fühlen sich wieder einigermaßen wohl?"  
Der Gefragte war einen Moment sprachlos von einer der größten Persönlichkeiten Chinas angesprochen zu werden doch fing sich rasch wieder.  
„Nun ja. Ich habe mich schon besser gefühlt, Meister Shifu… Aber es ist eine große Ehre für mich hier sein zu dürfen. Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für ihre Gastfreundschaft und natürlich dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben."  
Shifu lächelte milde. „Aber das war doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Unsere Aufgabe besteht schließlich darin denen zu helfen die es nötig haben."  
„Ja, das wurde mir gerade eben schon von Meisterin Viper klargemacht."  
„Ich verstehe."  
„Und trotzdem freue ich mich sehr hier im Jade Palast sein zu dürfen und Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Meister Shifu. Selbiges gilt natürlich auch für Sie Meister Crane."  
„Ich freue mich ebenfalls… Wie war noch gleich dein Name?"  
„Ach ja. Ich war gerade dabei mich vorzustellen als Sie gerade den Raum betreten hatten. Also ich bin…"  
„Wo bleibt ihr denn?"  
Ein wütendes Rufen unterbrach abermals den Panther. Im selben Moment kamen Po, Monkey und Mantis, welcher auf Monkeys Schulter saß, in das betroffene Zimmer gestürmt.  
„Wir warten schon eine halbe Ewigkeit. Was braucht ihr denn so lange?" fragte das Insekt vorwurfsvoll.  
„Sieh mal, Mantis! Unser Gast ist aufgewacht," sagte Po aufgeregt.  
„Das kann ich auch sehen, Po," sagte Mantis etwas genervt und wandte sich dem Panther zu.  
„Hey, Kumpel. Schön dass du endlich wach bist," sagte er gelassen.  
„Ich freue mich auch darüber, Meister Mantis. Es ist mir eine große Ehre Sie kennenzulernen. Selbiges gilt natürlich für Sie auch Meister Monkey."  
Mantis und Monkey nickten ihm zu.  
„Und selbstverständlich ist es mir eine große Ehre den Drachenkrieger persönlich kennen zu lernen," sagte der Panther und strahlte zu Po herüber.  
„Yeah! Du hast echt Glück gehabt, Mann. Nicht jeder hat das bärenstarke Glück im Jade Palast zu landen und dort den Drachenkrieger und den Furiosen Fünf kennen zu lernen."  
Shifu räusperte sich.  
„Ach ja… Und Meister Shifu kennen zu lernen ist noch mal umso mehr bärenstark," korrigierte sich Po.  
„Ja das ist wohl wahr, Drachenkrieger. Ich muss mich nochmals bei euch allen aus tiefstem Herzen danken dass ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt und mir ein Obdach zur Verfügung gestellt habt," verbeugte sich der Panther nun vor allen Bewohnern des Jade Palastes.  
„Ach kein Thema! Dafür sind wir doch da," sagte Monkey.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist sozusagen euer Job," unterbrach ihn der Panther.  
„Und dein Name war noch gleich…?" fragte Po neugierig.  
„Ja… Ich wurde schon zweimal unterbrochen als ich mich vorstellen wollte… Ich nehme an es wohnt nicht noch jemand hier der jetzt gleich reinstürmen und mich unterbrechen könnte?"  
Die Befragten schüttelten allesamt mit dem Kopf.  
„Sehr gut. Mein Name ist Huan. Ich bin 25 Jahre alt und stamme aus einer kleinen Provinz in Südchina."  
„Und was machst du dann hier im Tal des Friedens?" fragte Tigress skeptisch nach.  
„Ja. Und warum lagst du vor den Palaststufen?" fragte Viper besorgt.  
Der Panther stöhnte und schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Warum ich hier bin ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich wandere seit Monaten durch ganz China und suche ein neues zu Hause. Über den Grund hierfür möchte ich vorerst nicht sprechen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das."  
Die anderen wirkten zwar überrascht und verwirrt aber ließen ihn weiter erzählen.  
„Nun, das letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann ist dass ich schon einige Zeit durch einen Wald lief. Ich hatte meine gesamte Ration die ich mir im letzten Dorf besorgt hatte bereits verbraucht. Es hatte bereits den gesamten Tag geschneit und als es Abend wurde war ich bereits erschöpft und wollte mir eine Unterkunft suchen in der ich die Nacht verbringen und mich stärken konnte. Doch der Wald nahm und nahm kein Ende. Ich schleppte mich einfach nur noch den Pfad entlang und der Schneesturm wurde immer stärker. Und irgendwann muss ich dann wohl zusammengebrochen sein. Danach kann ich mich dann aber gar nicht mehr erinnern…"  
Damit verstummte er und starrte nur noch ins Leere. Nach einer kurzen Phase des Schweigens meldete sich Monkey zu Wort.  
„Da hast du aber Glück gehabt dass Tigress, Crane und ich dich gefunden haben. Wir haben das Dorf aufgesucht um zu kontrollieren ob die Bewohner vor dem Schneesturm einigermaßen geschützt sind. Du lagst erst vor der Treppe als wir uns auf dem Weg zurück fanden. Wäre das nicht passiert wärst du wohl erfroren."  
Huan blickte Monkey ernst an und sagte:„Ja, und dafür bin ich euch zu Tiefst dankbar. Ihr habt mir wahrhaftig das Leben gerettet. Ich stehe auf ewig in eurer Schuld. Wenn ich jemals etwas für euch tun könnte lasst mich es wissen."  
„Zuerst einmal solltest du schauen dass du wieder richtig gesund wirst," sagte Shifu bestimmt.  
„Bis zu deiner Regeneration bist du selbstverständlich ein Gast des Jade Palastes. Meine Schüler und ich werden da sein wenn du etwas brauchen solltest."  
„Aber Meister Shifu," stammelte Huan entsetzt. „Ich als einfacher Zivilist…"  
„Du BIST ein Gast des Jade Palastes. Und du wirst ihn auch nicht verlassen bevor du vollständig geheilt bist! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Huan guckte verdutzt den Großmeister des Jade Palastes an und nickte schließlich ohne was dazu zu sagen.  
„Sehr schön. Du könntest derzeit sowieso nicht abhauen. Wir sind völlig eingeschneit und du wärst in keinem Fall in der Lage ins Tal zu gelangen. Aber nun ruhe dich erst einmal ordentlich aus. Der Drachenkrieger wir dir Verpflegung bereitstellen. Verstanden, Po?" fragte er Po scharf.  
„Jawohl Meister!" bestätigte er mit einer Verbeugung.  
„Sehr gut. Wir lassen unseren Gast nun alleine. Er braucht seine Ruhe. Gute Besserung, Huan."  
„Gute Besserung," wünschten ihm auch Po und die Fünf und alle, bis auf den Patienten, verließen sein Zimmer.  
„Danke… Vielen Dank," krächzte ihnen Huan hinterher und ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen fallen.  
Das war alles recht viel für ihn. Er hatte eben gelernt dass er beinahe erfroren wäre, sein Leben von niemand anderem als den größten Helden Chinas gerettet wurde und nun im legendären Jade Palast von ebendiesen Helden wieder gesund gepflegt wurde.  
„Meister Shifu hatte Recht," dachte sich Huan dösig. „Was ich jetzt brauche ist nicht Ruhe zum Schlafen sondern auch zum Nachdenken.  
"Mit diesem Gedankengang schlief er, nun wieder völlig erschöpft, tief ein.

Inzwischen hatten sich Meister Shifu, Po und Die Furiosen Fünf um den Tisch versammelt um endlich zu frühstücken. Nachdem alle ihr Essen, ohne große Worte, eingenommen hatten war es Tigress die zuerst das Wort ergriff.  
„Denkt ihr das es klug ist?"  
Po, Viper, Crane, Mantis und Monkey starrten sie fragend an. Meister Shifu hatte die Küche bereits verlassen und so waren die Schüler nun unter sich.  
„Ich meine diesen Huan. Wir wissen nichts über ihn und lassen ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit hier wohnen."  
Die anderen blickten sich kurz gegenseitig mit nachdenklichen Blicken an.  
„Tigress...," meinte Po. „Der arme Kerl wäre fast erfroren wenn wir ihn nicht gerettet hätten. Und du hast doch Shifu gehört. Selbst wenn er inzwischen wieder gesund wäre KÖNNTE er momentan gar nicht von hier weg."  
„Po hat Recht, Tigress," stimmte ihm Viper zu. „Wenn wir nicht gewesen wären wäre er jetzt tot. Und das wir ihn momentan nicht fortschicken können ist ja dem Schneesturm geschuldet. Huan hat ja nicht gerade darauf bestanden hierzubleiben."  
„Was denkst du überhaupt was mit ihm los ist?" fragte Mantis spöttisch. „Denkst du er hat das alles geplant und hat vor uns alle im Schlaf umzubringen?"  
„Das wäre durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen," antwortete Tigress kühl.  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich Tigress! Der Junge ist nur knapp dem Tod entronnen. Du erinnerst dich in welchem Zustand er war als wir ihn fanden?" fragte sie Monkey mit kritischem Tonfall.  
„Genau das macht mir Sorgen. Zuerst schneit es ungewöhnlich früh im Jahr. Der erste Schnee entwickelt sich gleich zu einem Schneesturm. Wir müssen das Dorf kontrollieren und ausgerechnet zwischen unserer Ankunft und unserer Rückkehr bleibt ein entkräfteter Panther zufällig genau vor der Treppe liegen."  
Ein kurzes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.  
„Zufälle!" sagte Crane nach einer kurzen Weile bestimmt.  
„Und was ist wenn nicht?" fragte Tigress herausfordernd.  
„Komm schon, Tigress!" bettelte Po nun genervt. „Oder glaubst du Huan könnte das Wetter manipulieren?"  
„Das habe ich nie behauptet," fauchte sie zurück.  
„Was macht dich eigentlich so misstrauisch?" fragte Viper ihre Freundin.  
„Ich bin nicht misstrauisch. Ich traue nur niemandem den ich nicht kenne und auf einer Reihe von mysteriösen Zufällen plötzlich unter demselben Dach wie ich schläft und uns nicht mal seine Motive, warum er überhaupt durch China wandert, erzählen will," sagte Tigress gereizt.  
„Dafür kann es auch mehrere Erklärungen geben," meinte Viper beschwichtigend.  
„Oder willst du unbedingt die Entscheidung deines Meisters anzweifeln?" fragte sie Crane herausfordernd.  
Daraufhin bedachte ihn Tigress mit einem bösen Blick und drehte sich um.  
„Na schön. Wenn ihr alle den Wunsch verspürt von einem Fremden heute Nacht die Kehlen aufgeschlitzt zu bekommen, will ich euch den Spaß nicht verderben."  
Damit stürmte sie wütend aus der Küche und ließ ihre verdutzten Kameraden zurück. Nach einer kurzen Phase des Schweigens war es Po der zuerst seine Stimme wiederfand:  
„Bin das nur ich, oder kommt euch Tigress auch etwas paranoid vor?"


	6. Ein freier Tag

**_Ein freier Tag_**

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück und dem kurzen Meinungsaustausch in der Küche teilten sich die sechs Krieger auf um jeweils individuellen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen.  
Tigress hatte sich, nachdem sie die Küche ja vorzeitig verlassen hatte, in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und versuchte etwas zu meditieren. Sie brachte zwar nicht die nötige Konzentration dafür auf aber da sie ja nicht trainieren konnte und nicht ihre Zeit „verschwenden" wollte blieb ihr keine andere Wahl.  
Crane praktizierte in seinem Zimmer etwas an seinen Kaligrafie-Künsten. Dies war eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen da er hier sowohl entspannen und seine kreative Ader ausleben konnte. Auch wenn er bei seinen Mitstreitern für sein Hobby hauptsächlich auf Unverständnis stößt ([style type="italic"]Po sagt es wäre langweilig (aber bärenstark wenn er Werke dieser Art von DEM Meister Crane geschenkt bekommt) während Tigress es (natürlich als Zeitverschwendung abstempelt und Mantis und Monkey es als „Mädchen-Hobby" bezeichnen[/style][style type="italic"]. Nur Viper bringt ihm etwas Respekt für seine Kaligrafie-Übungen entgegen[/style]) nutzt er den größten Teil seiner Freizeit um ebendiesem Hobby nachzugehen.  
Viper war ebenfalls in ihrem Zimmer und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit etwas Bänder-Tanzen. Seid sie damals als kleine Schlange ihrem Vater dem Großmeister Viper durch ihr Bändertanz-Kung-Fu das Leben gerettet hatte blieb ihre Liebe zu dieser Kunst unverändert bestehen. „Alte Gewohnheiten gewöhnt man sich nur schwer ab," dachte sie sich grinsend als sie gerade eine neue Choreographie einstudierte.  
Mantis hingegen war auch in seinem Zimmer: Er jedoch verfolgte nicht gerade ein Hobby sondern hatte beschlossen das es mal wieder Zeit war das Akupunktur-Set wieder gründlich zu reinigen. Es macht ihm zwar nicht gerade viel Spaß aber er sagte sich dass es nötig war da schmutzige Akupunktur-Nadeln bei einer Behandlung schädliche Folgen haben könnten.  
Monkey war in der Küche. Er beschäftigte sich damit neue Kekse zu backen. Seine gesamten (und gut versteckten) Vorräte waren mysteriöser Weise so gut wie vollständig aufgebraucht und Monkey fragte sich ob nicht einer seiner Mitbewohner sich daran zu schaffen gemacht hat.  
„Unsinn," dachte er sich. „Wer schaut denn schon in dem Regal da oben nach?" Doch gleichzeitig überkam ihn ein schrecklicher Verdacht wer genau dieser jemand sein könnte…  
Po war unterdessen damit beschäftigt zwischen jedem Einzelnen der Furiosen Fünf hin und her zu laufen da er sich nicht entscheiden konnte mit wem er abhängen sollte. Denn er hatte letztlich keine Ahnung was er selbst machen sollte. Dadurch dass er alle paar Minuten immer wieder bei den Anderen ins Zimmer platzte waren die Fünf schnell etwas genervt. Während Monkey und Mantis zwar ihrem Unmut über Po zwar offen legten aber relativ nachsichtig waren, da sie keinen Beschäftigungen nachgingen bei denen man Konzentration braucht, war Viper in ihrer Kritik, dank ihres sanften Wesens, deutlich zurückhaltender. Crane und Tigress hingegen wurden immer wieder aus ihrer jeweiligen Konzentration gerissen als der Panda zum wiederholten Male plötzlich in ihre Zimmer platzte.  
Während Crane seinen Standpunkt zwar mit leicht gereizter Stimme deutlich machte und Po höflichst darum bat ihn doch jetzt endlich in Ruhe zu lassen drohte Tigress ihm „kein Problem damit zu haben ihn als Trainingsobjekt zur Schärfung ihrer Krallen zu gebrauchen". Letzteres hinterließ seine Wirkung und veranlasste Po einen großen Bogen um das Zimmer von Tigress zu machen.  
Huan schlief indessen in seinem Zimmer nach wie vor tief und ließ sich von dem Lärm der veranstaltet wurde nicht im Geringsten stören. Tatsächlich schien der Panther eine ganze Menge durchgemacht zu haben und hatte die Ruhe bitter nötig.

Es war schon einige Zeit später als Mantis mit dem Reinigen des Akupunktur-Sets fertig war. Daraufhin gesellte er sich zu Po und Monkey (dessen Kekse inzwischen im Ofen backten) in die Küche.  
„Hey Leute, wie sieht's aus?," fragte er in seiner gewohnt lässigen Art und sprang auf den Küchentisch.  
„Ganz gut. Meine Kekse sind bald fertig. Hast du das Akupunktur-Set nun gesäubert?"  
„Ja, alles gereinigt," bestätigte das Insekt.  
„Was wollen wir dann machen, Leute?", fragte Po ungeduldig. Er langweilte sich in der Zwischenzeit ziemlich. Nachdem Crane ihn rausgeschmissen hatte und Tigress ihn unter Morddrohung aus dem Korridor vertrieben hatte wusste er nicht was er noch tun könnte. Viper beim Bändertanzen zuzuschauen war zwar eine ganze Weile ziemlich cool gewesen aber nach einer Weile wurde es Viper doch etwas zu viel der Aufmerksamkeit und überschwänglichen Begeisterung von Po.  
„Keine Ahnung… Worauf hättest du denn Lust?" fragte ihn Mantis.  
„Ich hätte mal wieder Lust auf etwas Drachenkriegermäßige-Kung-Fu-Action," sagte Po ihn seiner drachenkriegermäßigen-Kung-Fu-Action-Stimme und fuchtelte dabei wild herum.  
„Das kannst du vergessen, Po. Seid Gongmen haben wir bis auf einige harmlose Banditen keine echte Action mehr gehabt. Momentan passiert hier einfach Nichts. Außerdem könnten wir bei dem Schnee nicht einmal groß auf Rettungsmissionen gehen," sagte Monkey in etwas gelangweilter Stimmlage.  
„Man, das ist echt langweilig… Ich kann nicht einmal meinen Dad besuchen," stöhnte Po diesem Moment betraten Crane und Viper die Küche.  
„Hi Leute. Was macht ihr gerade?" fragte Viper als sie Mantis, Monkey und Po mit trüben Gesichtern am Küchentisch sitzen sah.  
„Wir langweilen uns gerade und haben keine Ahnung was wir als nächstes tun sollen, Viper," berichtete Mantis.  
„Wir beide sind auch vorerst fertig mit unseren Sachen," seufzte sie.  
Crane nickte. „Habt ihr wirklich keinerlei Ideen was man noch machen könnte," fragte er skeptisch.  
„Nein," bestätigte Po niedergeschlagen.  
„Wir können ja nicht den Jade Palast verlassen. Und was wir hier drinnen alle zusammen unternehmen könnten wüsste ich nicht."  
„Und wir auch nicht," sagte Monkey und zeigte auf sich und Mantis.  
„Was machen Meister Shifu und Tigress?" wollte Viper wissen.  
„Na was wohl? Die sitzen garantiert in ihren Zimmern und meditieren vor sich hin weil sie frustriert sind das heute kein Training stattfinden kann," murrte Mantis und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Naja… Ihr langweilt euch ja eigentlich auch nur weil heute kein Training stattfinden kann," gab Crane zu bedenken.  
„Willst du das wir uns auch in unsere Zimmer setzen und meditieren?"  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."  
„Wir könnten ja auch einfach zusammen etwas spielen," schlug Viper vor.  
„AU JA! Ein Spiel!" freute sich Po sofort.  
„Was schwebt dir denn so vor?," fragte Crane Viper interessiert.  
„Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht so genau," gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
„Hat einer von euch eine gute Idee?"  
„Wie wäre es mit Poker?", schlug Monkey vor. „Ich habe Karten in meinem Zimmer."  
„Damit ihr beide uns wieder ausnehmen könnt? Vergesst es!" ertönte Po mit verärgerter Stimme.  
Das letzte Mal als Po mit Mantis und Monkey gepokert hatte verlor er an die Beiden einen beächtlichen Teil seiner Actionfigurensammlung. Nachdem sie Po um seinen Besitz erleichtert hatten verschenkten sie die Figuren als Spielzeug dem örtlichen Waisenhaus. Po, der war angab dass das kein großer Verlust war und er gerne den Kindern die Freude gemacht hat, hatte den Verlust einiger sehr seltener Figuren bis heute nicht verkraftet.  
„Tigress hat doch Domino Steine in ihrem Zimmer," sagte Viper plötzlich. „Wer weiß. Vielleicht leiht sie sie uns ja aus oder spielt gleich selbst mit."  
„Letzteres glaube ich persönlich zwar nicht aber einen Versuch wäre es wert," sagte Crane während sich die fünf Krieger aus der Küche und in Richtung Tigress's Zimmer begaben.

Viper, Po, Crane, Mantis und Monkey standen schließlich vor dem Zimmer von Tigress als erstere an die Türe klopfte.  
„Tigress?"  
Ein, leicht genervt klingendes, „Mh?" kam als einzige Antwort aus dem Raum.  
„Dürfen wir dich einen kurzen Moment stören?"  
„Warum denn fragen wenn ihr genau das eh schon getan habt?"  
„Entschuldigung… Wir wollten dich nur fragen ob du uns deine Domino Steine für heute ausleihen kannst?"  
„Wofür?"  
„Wir wollen damit zusammen spielen."  
„Was sollten wir sonst damit tun?" fragte Mantis verwundert.  
„Warum?"  
„Uns ist langweilig," rief Po über Viper hinweg.  
„War ja klar dass ihr euch ohne Training langweilt."  
„Du langweilst dich doch auch," sagte Monkey, etwas irritiert von dieser Aussage.  
„Ich langweile mich nicht!. Ich meditiere," antwortete der Tiger.  
„Als ob du Spaß dabei hättest," meinte Po und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Beim Meditieren geht es auch nicht um Spaß, Po," antwortete Tigress gereizt.  
„An einem freien Tag meditiert man ja auch nicht die ganze Zeit."  
„Sagt wer?"  
„Jeder."  
„Wer ist für dich jeder?"  
„Alle."  
„Ich sag das aber nicht. Also können es gar nicht ALLE sagen."  
„Alle außer dir."  
„Von mir aus… Aber ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung."  
Po stöhnte. „Komm schon, Tigress. Du könntest auch mal etwas Spaß vertragen."  
„Was geht es dich an ob ich Spaß habe, oder nicht? Und wer sagt dass ich beim Training oder Meditieren keinen Spaß haben kann?"  
Po wollte gerade antworten als Viper ihm zuvor kam:„Können wir nun die Steine BITTE haben, Tigress?"  
An der Silhouette war zu sehen wie Tigress aufstand und in eine Ecke ihres Zimmers begab. Kurz darauf näherte sie sich der Tür und machte diese auf. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine Schachtel in der sich die Domino Steine befanden.  
„Hier! Verliert bloß nichts!" sagte sie als sie Po die Schachtel übergab.  
„Vielen Dank, Tigress," sagten die anderen gleichzeitig.  
„Bitte. Viel Spaß bei eurem Spiel," sagte sie in einem Ton, der so klang als ob er eine gehörige Portion Sarkasmus dabei wäre, und schloss prompt ihre Türe wieder.  
Die anderen blieben kurz eine Zeit perplex vor der Türe stehen bis sie sich besannen und sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Küche begaben.  
Zumindest alle bis auf Po. Der Drachenkrieger blieb noch bis die Anderen verschwunden waren vor Tigress's Zimmer stehen und stellte nochmals eine Frage:  
„Tigress? Bist du dir sicher dass du in deinem Zimmer bleiben willst?"  
„Ja, Po. Ich BIN mir da GANZ sicher," versicherte Tigress ihm mit gereizter Stimme.  
„Und du willst nicht mit uns mitspielen?"  
„Nein danke."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Ich habe keine Zeit."  
„Du hast den Tag frei genauso wie wir anderen."  
„Ich will aber nicht."  
"Warum nicht?"  
„PO! Kannst du dich daran erinnern dass ich Trainingsmarterial zum Schärfen meiner Krallen gut gebrauchen könnte?"  
„Okay, okay, ich habe verstanden," sagte Po, nun etwas panisch.  
Er machte sich gerade auf den Weg zu den anderen als ihm eine letzte Idee kam. Nun mit einem breiten Grinsen sagte er mit einem beiläufigen Tonfall:  
„Schade, dass du es dir nicht anders überlegt hast. Aber ist wahrscheinlich besser für dich… Schließlich hättest du gegen meine super bärenstarken Domino Fähigkeiten sowieso keine Chance…"  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu Tigress's Zimmer aufgerissen. Tigress stand plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen vor Po.  
„Was hast du da gerade gesagt, Panda?"  
„Ach komm schon. Wir wissen beide dass ich dich im Domino Spielen jeder Zeit schlagen könnte," sagte Po mit herausfordernder Mine.  
Tigress starrte ihn mit demselben furchtlosen und kampfeslustigen Gesicht an.  
„Ich sag dir eines, Po… Wer mich herausfordert wird untergehen."  
Mit diesen Worten lief Tigress energisch Richtung Küche und ließ Po hinter sich. Dieser stand mit einem breiten Grinsen im Flur.  
„Klasse! Die Nummer funktioniert jedes Mal."

Über zwei Stunden später saßen Po und die Furiosen Fünf immer noch in der Küche. Am Domino Spiel beteiligt waren nur noch zwei. Mantis, Viper, Monkey und Po mussten in dem kleinen internen Turnier, welches sie gespielt haben, nacheinander den Kürzeren ziehen. Im Finale standen sich nun Crane und Tigress gegenüber. Der Kranich konnte sich durch seine gute Übersicht und sein Geschick bis zum Ende durchkämpfen hatte aber gegen Tigress, die ein bemerkenswertes Talent für dieses Spiel besaß, letztendlich keine Chance.  
Die anderen hatten nicht schlecht gestaunt als der Tiger plötzlich in die Küche gestürmt kam als sie auf Po gewartet hatten. Dieser kam kurz nach Tigress selbst in der Küche an, mit bedeutungsvoller Mine.  
Das Spiel selbst war für alle relativ kurzweilig weil Monkey ihnen, als Nervennahrung für das Spiel, seine frischen Mandelkekse bereitstellte.  
Nachdem das Spiel beendet war und Tigress ihre Siegerehrungen angenommen hatte beschloss Po das Abendessen zuzubereiten. In der Zwischenzeit war es draußen bereits dunkel geworden. Es hatte zwar nicht nochmals geschneit doch die Schneedecke war genauso hoch wie vorher. Es sah also ganz danach aus als ob der Folgetag wieder ohne Training stattfinden würde.  
Zum Abendessen fand sich auch Meister Shifu in der Küche ein und gesellte sich zu seinen Schülern. Zusammen schwatzten und lachten sie bis schließlich Po seine berühmte Nudelsuppe den hungrigen Anwesenden servierte.  
„Nun denn. Lasst es euch schmecken,."  
„Danke Po," sagten die anderen.  
Doch bevor auch nur einer einen Bissen zu sich nehmen konnte, öffnete sich die Küchentür erneut und enthüllte Huan.


	7. Traumatische Erinnerungen

_**Traumatische Erinnerungen**_

Es herrschte eine kurze überraschte Stille.  
In dieser Zeit starrten sich Huan und die die in der Küche saßen einfach nur kurz darauf fasste sich der Panther als Erstes wieder:  
„Guten Abend, Ihr Krieger des Jade Palastes."  
„Ebenfalls einen guten Abend, Huan," wünschte ihm Meister Shifu zurück woraufhin seine Schüler ihm dasselbe wünschten.  
„Auch wenn es eine durchaus positive Überraschung ist, dich bereits wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen muss ich doch sagen dass du besser noch im Bett bleiben solltest. Nach den Strapazen die du durchgemacht hast solltest du dich nicht so schnell wieder überanstrengen."  
„Ich weiß Ihren guten Willen durchaus zu schätzen, Meister Shifu," antwortete Huan höflich. „Darüber hinaus bin ich Ihnen zu tiefst dankbar für alles was Sie und Ihr für mich tut," ergänzte er mit einer demütigen Verbeugung. „Doch ich bin jetzt so lange gelegen, ich musste mich einfach aufraffen und mir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten. Außerdem wollte ich mich auch noch beim Koch für diese köstliche Suppe bedanken. Wo ist er?"  
Huan schaute um sich, da er hoffte vielleicht einen der Palastbediensteten als den Koch ausfindig machen zu können.  
„Freut mich, dass es dir geschmeckt hat," sagte Po stolz.  
Der Panther stutzte.„Du hast das gekocht?" fragte er leicht ungläubig.  
„Jep."  
„Also ich wusste zwar dass der Drachenkrieger ein guter Kung Fu Kämpfer ist… Aber dass er auch noch ein exzellenter Koch ist, wusste ich nicht."  
„Vielen Dank für das Lob," sagte Po geschmeichelt und rieb sich, etwas verlegen, den Hinterkopf.  
„Das hast du dir für deine Kung Fu und Kochkünste aber auch redlich verdient," versicherte ihm Huan.  
„Komm doch und setz dich etwas zu uns," schlug Viper vor. „Heiß schmeckt die Suppe sowieso am besten."  
Der Panther zögerte etwas. „Vielen Dank, Meisterin Viper. Aber ich will mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen."  
„Ach quatsch. Setz dich zu uns und ess mit," forderten ihn Mantis auf.  
„Wir freuen uns wenn wir ein bisschen Gesellschaft beim Abendessen haben," stimmte ihm Monkey zu.  
„Außerdem ist sowieso eine Ration für dich. Schließlich habe ich auch für dich mitgekocht," versicherte ihm Po.  
„Du solltest sowieso noch etwas Warmes essen," pflichtete auch Meister Shifu bei. „In dem Zustand in dem du warst solltest du wieder gut aufgepäppelt werden. Und diese Nudelsuppe hier dürfte genau das Richtige für dich sein."  
„Na wenn das so ist…," meinte Huan und trat ein paar weitere Schritte an den Küchentisch heran. „Nehme ich dieses Angebot dankend an. Ich denke dass etwas mehr Suppe tatsächlich nicht schaden könnte."  
Also wurde ein weiterer Stuhl an den Tisch geholt und Huan setzte sich zwischen Viper und Crane. Po schob ihm seine Schüssel zu.  
„Hier lass es dir schmecken."  
„Vielen Dank, Drachenkrieger. Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Appetit," bedankte sich der Panther höflich.  
„Danke gleichfalls," antworteten ihm die Anderen.  
Tatsächlich aß Huan mit viel Appetit seine Suppe. Die Anderen, die mit ihm am Tisch saßen, sahen dies und freuten sich dass derjenige, den sie vor dem Erfrieren gerettet hatten, auf dem besten Weg zur Besserung war.  
Nach einem langen und heiteren Abendmahl saßen schließlich Meister Shifu, die Furiosen Fünf und Huan noch am Küchentisch während Po den Abwasch herrschte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre und alle saßen entspannt da und verdauten in Ruhe die Suppe. Nur das Geklapper des Geschirrs, welches Po abwusch, zertrennte die vorherrschende Stille.  
Zumindest bis Tigress plötzlich das Wort ergriff:  
„So… Huan?" Der angesprochene blickte neugierig auf. Tigress sah in direkt an und fuhr fort:  
„Du hast uns noch gar nicht gefragt wo du her kommst und was du hier, im Tal des Friedens, verloren hast."  
Die übrigen am Tisch sitzenden blickten nun auch, etwas neugierig, in Richtung Huan. Dieser wurde nun sichtlich nervös.  
„Ich sagte ja bereits vorhin kurz einmal das…" doch Tigress unterbrach ihn.  
„Du sagtest vorhin dass du nicht darüber reden willst. Ich finde das jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt ist den Grund deines Hierseins näher zu erläutern."  
„Es ist nun einmal eine lange Geschichte," meinte Huan zögerlich.  
„Keine Sorge. Wir haben jetzt mehr als genug Zeit."  
Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey und Po warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu.  
„Und ich rede nicht gerne darüber…," ergänzte der Panther etwas schaudernd.  
„Nun… Findest du nicht dass du aber, in deiner derzeitigen Situation, darüber reden solltest?" fragte Tigress ihn kühl.  
„Tigress!" schaltete sich Viper, etwas empört über Tigress Verhalten, ein.  
„Schon gut, Meisterin Viper. Meisterin Tigress hat durchaus Recht," gab Huan zu. Es folgte eine kurz Pause. „Es ist nur… schwierig für mich. Ich erinnere mich nur äußerst… ungern an meine Vergangenheit da diese nicht gerade eine… heitere Angelegenheit ist."  
„Huan," sagte Meister Shifu mit beruhigender Stimme. „Du musst uns nicht alles erzählen. Wenn es schlimme Einzelheiten gibt, die du nicht ausführlicher erzählen willst, dann kannst du diese natürlich weglassen."  
Huan lächelte ihn, etwas traurig, an. „Vielen Dank, Meister Shifu. Ich kann Ihnen versichern dass es schlimme Einzelheiten gibt. Aber ich werde euch nun alles erzählen was mir alles widerfahren ist um hier zu landen."  
„Wir wollen dich zu nichts zwingen was dir emotional zu nahe geht," versicherte ihm Crane nochmals.  
„Das ist zwar leider der Fall, Meister Crane aber ich werde euch trotzdem alles erzählen. Ich bin euch Rechtschaffenheit schuldig nachdem ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt. Außerdem sagt man ja dass es gut sein soll über seine Probleme zu reden, nicht wahr? Nur um eines muss ich euch bitten. Unterbrecht mich nicht wenn ihr keine wichtigen Fragen habt! Es ist schwierig genug einmal anzusetzen," sagte Huan und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
Die Bewohner des Jade Palastes nickten zustimmend und warteten darauf die Hintergrundgeschichte, zu Huans Anwesenheit im Tal des Friedens, zu hören.  
„Am besten fange ich ganz von vorne an," sagte der Panther nachdenklich und fing langsam an zu erzählen.

_„Alles begann eigentlich schon vor meiner Geburt._  
_Meine Eltern lebten in einem kleinen Fischerdorf ganz im Norden Chinas. Sie führten dort ein ganz normales Leben. Die Dorfgemeinschaft war gut. Jeder kannte jeden. Es war alles ganz harmonisch._  
_Kurz vor meiner Geburt jedoch grassierte eine scheußliche Seuche in jener Gegend. Viele der Leute wurden krank und die meisten gingen an daran auch zu Grunde. Es musste furchtbar gewesen sein. Über die Hälfte des Dorfes ist bis zum Ende der Epidemie umgekommen. Doch meine Eltern hatten großes Glück. Sie blieben gesund indem sie sich quasi von der Außenwelt abschotteten. Sie hatten kaum noch Kontakt zur Außenwelt um sich, und natürlich auch mich, zu schützen._  
_Schließlich brachte mich meine Mutter zur Welt. Doch, geschwächt von den damit verbundenen Anstrengungen, wurde auch sie krank. Sie kämpfte gegen die Krankheit an. Doch vergeblich…_  
_Eine Woche nach meiner Geburt starb sie…_  
_Doch damit nicht genug! Mein Vater, der sich aufopferungsvoll um seine geliebte Frau kümmerte, steckte sich im Verlaufe ihres Todeskampfes ebenfalls an. Auch er überlebte diese Krankheit nicht._  
_Ich hatte derweil Glück. Vater stellte mich beim örtlichen Hospital unter Quarantäne. Ich blieb gesund und somit am Leben. Doch ich verlor in den ersten paar Tagen meines Lebens meine beiden Eltern…_  
_Diese Geschichte erfuhr ich erst als ich bereits erwachsen war. Denn ich wuchs im Waisenhaus des Nachbarortes auf. Nun, schwarze Panther sind in diesen Regionen Chinas ausgesprochen selten. Und, dank einiger… Vorurteile der Ortsansässigen, wurde ich von allen ziemlich geächtet. Dass ich Überlebender der großen Seuche war half nicht unbedingt meinem Status. So kam es dass ich nur wenige Freunde in meiner Kindheit hatte. Die meisten Kinder und auch Pfleger mieden mich. Sie hielten mich für so eine Art Monster. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie schlimm das war und wie einsam ich mich häufig fühlte…"_

An dieser Stelle huschten sämtliche Augenpaare am Tisch (mit Ausnahme von Huan) in Richtung Tigress. Sie selbst saß geschockt da und starrte den Panther, welcher ihr schräg gegenüber saß, mit glasigen Augen wurde jedoch kein Wort verloren sodass Huan mit seiner Geschichte fortfahren konnte.

_„Daran änderte sich nicht viel bis zu meinem Erwachsenwerden._  
_Trotz dieser ungünstigen Entwicklung meines Lebens traf ich im Waisenhaus auch jemanden der mein bester Freund werden sollte: Guī (eine Schildkröte) wuchs ebenfalls im Waisenhaus auf. Er hielt, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, zu mir und störte sich nicht an meiner Erscheinung oder Geschichte. Wir machten alles zusammen und waren unzertrennlich. Guī und ich ersetzten uns jeweils eine Familie die uns beiden sehr fehlte._  
_Doch, pünktlich zu meiner Volljährigkeit, wurde ich aus dem Waisenhaus rausgeschmissen. Guī, der ein Jahr jünger war als ich, blieb ebenso alleine im Waisenhaus zurück. Er war äußerst traurig alleine zurückzubleiben. Und auch mir fiel es äußerst schwer ganz alleine in die große und weite Welt auszuziehen. Und trotzdem musste ich gehen. Nicht nur weil ich nicht mehr im Waisenhaus bleiben konnte sondern auch weil ich wusste dass es meine Bestimmung war weiter zu ziehen._  
_Also stand ich nun mit all meinen persönlichen Sachen, die ich in einem kleinen Koffer bei mir trug, vor den Pforten des Waisenhauses und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. So zog ich nun durch das Land und versuchte mein Glück überall dort wo es mich gerade hin verschlug. Die meisten Leute mieden mich zwar nach wie vor doch es fanden sich hier und dort doch auch immer einzelne gute Seelen die mir ein bisschen Essen und Trinken oder sogar ein vorläufiges Obdach der Zeit konnte ich auch mit Gelegenheitsaufgaben mir etwas Geld hinzuverdienen._  
_Nachdem ich über ein Jahr auf diese Weise durch das Land zog beschloss ich meinen Geburtsort ich das Dorf nachts erreichte fing es gerade an zu schneien. Deshalb suchte ich das örtliche Wirtshaus auf. Ich mietete mir ein Zimmer über Nacht und aß zu Abend._  
_Plötzlich kam der Wirt zu mir und fragte mich ob ich vielleicht aus dem Waisenhaus des Nachbarorts käme. Als ich bejahte sagte der Wirt mir dass er wohl meine Eltern gekannt habe. Er war ein guter Freund von ihnen und sagte zu mir dass er meinen Schmerz kenne. Er selbst war Wittwer da er seine Frau bei derselben Seuche verloren verkündete Ren, das war sein Name, dass er sehr gerne mir eine dauerhafte Arbeitsstelle und eine Unterkunft im Haus anbieten würde. Selbstverständlich sagte ich sofort und glücklich zu._  
_Von dort an begann ein neues Leben für mich. Ren wurde wie ein Vater für mich. Ich half in seinem Wirtshaus aus und dafür bekam ich Verpflegung, eine eigenes Zimmer und sogar noch ein bisschen was noch wichtiger für mich war: Ich hatte endlich so etwas wie eine eigene Familie…_  
_Ganz besonders nahe kam ich Ying, Ren's Tochter. Sie half ebenfalls im Wirtshaus ihres Vaters aus und war etwa in meinem Alter. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb prächtig und wurden schnell gute Freunde. Doch mit der Zeit entwickelte sich mehr aus unserer Beziehung. Sie verliebte sich in mich. Ich verliebte mich in sie. Recht bald waren wir ein Paar. Zuerst haben wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten wollen doch ihr Vater kam dann doch dahinter. Wir waren leicht überrascht dass er sehr glücklich war dass wir zueinander gefunden hatten. Er gab uns seinen Segen und so kam es dass wir auch recht bald verlobt waren._  
_Am zweiten Jahrestag meiner Ankunft im Wirtshaus des Mannes, der nun meinSchwiegervater war, heirateten Ying und ich. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich auch wieder Kontakt zu meinem alten Freund Guī, der in der Gegend geblieben war und somit zu meiner Hochzeit kommen konnte. So verbrachte ich diesen Tag im Kreise derjenigen die ich liebte Es war der schönste Tag meines Lebens. Dasselbe galt natürlich auch für meine geliebte Ehefrau. In diesem Moment war einfach alles perfekt…_  
_Der nächste schöne Augenblick erfolgte nicht lange darauf: Meine Ying wurde schwanger. Wir alle waren natürlich hellauf begeistert und waren glücklich wie nie zuvor. Alle erwarteten gespannt auf die Geburt unseres gemeinsamen Kindes._  
_Jedoch… folgten alsbald wieder schlimme Dinge und holten mich und meine Frau in die Realität zurück… Kurz vor der Geburt unseres Kindes verstarb Ren plötzlich an einem Herzinfarkt. Ich, und ganz besonders natürlich, Ying waren beide schockiert und sehr traurig über diesen Verlust. Sie hatte schließlich ihren Vater verloren und dass noch bevor er sein Enkelkind hatte erblicken können. Mir erging es ähnlich. Schließlich war er ja auch wie ein Vater für mich…_  
_Der Tag der Beerdigung war hart. Es regnete, passender Weise, in Strömen. Wir saßen in der ersten Reihe und fühlten uns furchtbar. Während ich einen dicken Kloß im Hals hatte weinte sich Ying ungehemmt an meiner Schulter aus. Das gesamte Dorf war gekommen um Ren die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Als Wirt des örtlichen Gasthauses erfreute er sich großer Beliebtheit. Alle sprachen uns ihr Beileid aus. Auch Guī war gekommen. Alles in allem verspürte ich, trotz aller Trauer, eine große Erleichterung, Trost und Genugtuung. Ich war einen Großteil meines Lebens alleine gewesen und jetzt konnte ich, trotz einer derart schlimmen Situation, mich auf andere verlassen. Den Rückhalt den mir meine Frau, unser ungeborenes Kind, mein bester Freund und das ganze Dorf gaben half mir sehr._  
_Und schließlich war es dann soweit… Meine Frau brachte einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt. Trotz dem kleinen Stich, den wir bei dem Gedanken an unseren Vater verspürten, waren wir überglücklich darüber dass wir nun Eltern geworden sind._  
_Die nächsten zwei Jahre verliefen wie im Flug. Nachdem Vater gestorben war hatten wir, logischerweise, das Wirtshaus geerbt dass wir nun auch gemeinsam weiterführten. Trotz unserer Bemühungen das Geschäft am Laufen zu halten war unsere höchste Priorität immer unser Sohn. Ying und ich benannten ihm nach Vater. Und so lebten Ren, Ying und ich im Wirtshaus und lebten ein glückliches war, ihr hättet ihn sehen müssen, das goldigste Kind weit und breit. Das versicherten uns auch zahlreiche Gäste die bei uns in die Stube ein und auskehrten. Er hatte das Aussehen von mir und die wunderschönen Augen seiner Mutter geerbt. Und intelligent war er auch. Er war ein guter Lerner und konnte schon vor den meisten anderen in seinem Alter sprechen und laufen. Er war zwar, wie alle Kinder, ab und zu frech aber doch ein sehr liebes waren stolz auf ihn. Und wir waren glücklich und zufrieden mit unserem Leben._  
_Doch wie schon erlebt kam es auch wieder. Und innerhalb kürzester Zeit veränderte sich mein Leben, von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, in die Hölle auf Erden…"_


	8. Höllenqualen

_**Höllenqualen**_

_„Wie schon gesagt, lief in den folgenden zwei Jahren alles sehr gut für uns. Ich und Ying waren glücklich verheiratet, unser Sohn wuchs gut auf und unser Wirtshaus brachte genug Geld ein.  
Der… Zwischenfall ereignete sich kurz nach Ren's zweitem Geburtstag. Wir hatten uns den Tag frei genommen um mal wieder etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Wir machten einen längeren Spaziergang durch das Dorf. Meine Ying und ich liefen Hand in Hand während Ren vorneweg lief.  
Er war immer sehr neugierig und energiegeladen. Er wollte immer vor uns laufen und alles bestaunen was in unserem Dorf so vor sich liebte diese kleinen Familienausflüge die wir ab und zu unternahmen. Auch an diesem Tag hatte er wieder dieses Glänzen des Erstaunens in den Augen…  
Nun, zuerst müsst ihr wissen, dass unser Heimatdorf an einem Berghang liegt. Die Hauptstraße läuft den Hang herauf und ist deswegen ziemlich steil. Und, so wie Hauptstraßen nun mal sind, ist auch diese ziemlich belebt da einige Geschäfte, unter anderem das Wirtshaus, dort angesiedelt sind.  
An jenem schicksalshaften Tag kam es dazu dass ein Händler, der am oberen Ende der Hauptstraße seinen Laden hatte, eine große Lieferung. Diese wurde auf großen und schweren Wägen den Hang hinauf … es passierte dann einfach so schnell… Irgendwie rissen die Halterungsseile von einem der Wagen… und dieser rollte mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit die Straße hinab… Unser Sohn war, wie gesagt, vorgelaufen und stand mitten auf der Straße als der Wagen genau auf ihn zukam… Ich und Ying waren zu weit von ihm weg um ihn noch aus dem Weg zu ziehen… Wir mussten geschockt zu sehen wie der Wagen immer näher auf Ren zu rollte… Meine Frau verkrallte sich vor Angst in meinen Arm und ich schrie er sollte wegrennen… Doch Ren war wie gelähmt… Er sah angsterfüllt wie der Wagen unaufhaltsam auf in zurollte… Ich war zwar bereits losgesprintet... Doch ich konnte nichts mehr tun… Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich zu wie mein Sohn vom Wagen erfasst wurde… Er wurde mitgerissen wie nichts…Der Wagen samt Inhalt zerschellte am unteren Ende der Straße an der Mauer eines Hauses…und… unser einziger Sohn…war…weg…"  
_  
Huans Stimme erstarb jäh.  
Die Tränen strömten ihm übers Gesicht und er schluchzte gramgebeugt vor sich hin. Er hatte bereits Probleme gehabt seine Geschichte soweit zu erzählen aber jetzt konnte er einfach nicht mehr.  
Ein Blick in die Tischrunde bewies allerdings dass niemand ihm deswegen Vorwürfe machte. Während Viper, Mantis und Po selber ein paar mitfühlende Tränen vergossen kämpften Monkey und Crane ihrerseits mit den eigenen. Selbst Shifu und Tigress sahen außergewöhnlich bedrückt und mitfühlend aus.  
„Das ist schlimm. Du hast unser herzlichstes Beileid, Huan," versicherte der Großmeister des Jade Palastes dem schluchzenden Panther.  
Die anderen nickten und murmelten zustimmend. Nach einer kurzen Weile fing sich der Panther wieder.  
Mit dankbarer Mine und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte Huan sich an Shifu:„Vielen Dank, Großmeister Shifu. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel das von euch zu hören. Doch leider… war das noch längst nicht alles," woraufhin sich seine Mine wieder verfinsterte.  
„Du musst nicht weiter erzählen wenn du nicht willst," versicherte ihm nun Tigress, welche sich etwas schlecht fühlte den Panther gezwungen zu haben wieder diese höllischen Erinnerungen erneut durchleben lassen zu müssen.  
„Ich weiß zu schätzen dass ihr derart Mitgefühl zeigt," sagte Huan. „Aber ich will euch nun nichts mehr vorenthalten. Außerdem denke ich tut es mir auch nicht gerade schlecht darüber zu reden…"  
Tigress nickte anerkennend und gewährte dem Panther somit seine traurige Lebensgeschichte fortzuführen.

_„Nach dem Unfall habe ich keine genauen Erinnerungen mehr… Ich war wie in Trance… Ich bin einfach nur rumgetorkelt und habe geschrien… Immer wieder den Namen meines Sohnes habe ich geschrien. Ying ist zusammengebrochen. Die restlichen Dorfbewohner ha__ben uns erstmal von der Stelle weggezogen und sich um uns gekümmert…  
Guī war als erstes bei mir. Er kam zufällig sofort nach dem Unfall die Straße herabgelaufen…Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wer was gemacht hat… Irgendwann saßen wir an einem Tisch in unserem Wirtshaus. Wir sprachen kaum, machten nichts außer weinen… Ich weiß noch dass Guī bei uns war… Versucht hat uns zu trösten… Ich weiß nicht wie er es geschafft hat aber über die nächsten paar Tage war er der einziger der mich dazu bringen konnte die notwend__igsten Dinge zu tun, wie z.B. etwas zu essen.  
Er gab mir genug Kraft dass ich dasselbe für meine Ying tun konnte… Selbstredend war sie völlig verstört und geschockt… Aber ihr schien es sogar noch schlechter zu gehen als mir… Wie viel schlimmer sollte ich kurz darauf erfahren…  
Eine Woche nach dem Unfall wurde unser Sohn beerdigt… Ich sagte ja bereits dass die Beerdgung meines Vaters hart war… Aber dies… Es übertraf alles an höllischsten, brutalsten und grausamsten Schmerzen die man überhaupt empfinden kann… Dass wir es sogar einigermaßen überstanden wundert mich heute noch… Und was mich noch mehr wundert dass ich tatsächlich dem Irrglauben erlegen bin dass meine Frau es überstanden hätte… Denn das schlimmste… Der allergrößte Horror sollte mich am nächsten Morgen erwarten…"_

Es folgte eine kurze Pause. Huan schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

_„Ich kann mich an den Abend des Tags der Beerdigung meines Sohnes nicht mehr erinnern… Ich weiß nicht wie ich oder meine Frau in unser Bett gekommen sind… Ich weiß nicht mal ob meine Frau es jemals bis ins Bett geschafft hat…  
Jedenfalls bin ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht… und musste feststellen dass Ying nicht bei mir im Bett war. Ich dachte mir zunächst nicht viel dabei… Ich dachte sie wäre bereits runter in die Küche gegangen um sich irgendwie etwas abzulenken… Also ging ich runter… und fand sie auch…"  
_  
Wieder erstarb dem Panther seine Stimme. Die anderen in der Küche hofften inständig nicht das zu hören was sie befürchteten hören zu müssen. Doch leider wurden sie enttäuscht:

_„Meine Frau… meine Ying… die Liebe meines Lebens… der Grund für mein Überleben… die Quelle die mir Glück, Freude und Licht in mein dunkles Leben gebracht hatte… sie… war tot… erhängt…"_

Huan vergrub verzweifelt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte bitterlich.  
Niemand konnte ihm das verdenken. In den Gesichtern der Einwohner des Jade Palastes spiegelte sich tiefes Mitleid und echte Trauer über das was sie eben mit anhören mussten.  
Po besann sich als erstes, stand auf und legte eine tröstende Hand auf Huans Schulter der vor Weinen und Schluchzen zitterte.  
„Tut mir furchtbar Leid, Huan," sagte er mit ehrlich mitfühlender Stimme.  
Es dauerte noch ca. 10 Minuten bis der Panther sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Po stellte ihm eine Tasse heißen Tee bereit, welche Huan dankend schwere Stille lag nun über der Küche. Alle warteten geduldig darauf ob Huan seine Geschichte weitererzählen wollte aber keiner wollte ihn direkt dazu auffordern da sie es respektierten dass er noch etwas brauchte um sich wieder zu ßlich fasste sich der Panther ein Herz und begann erneut:

_„An die folgenden paar Tage kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern. Ich war wohl mehrmals ohnmächtig. Ich war in einer pechschwarzen Finsternis gefangen. Die Qualen die ich__ erleben musste brauche ich wohl nicht näher zu erörtern. Ich wollte einfach nur noch dass es aufhört. Ich wollte sterben. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun. Wenn Guī nicht gewesen wäre hätte ich wohl, so oder so, nicht überlebt.  
Er hat si__ch aufopferungsvoll um mich gekümmert. Er hat dafür gesorgt dass ich etwas esse und trinke und mich sogar ein paar Mal dazu gebracht zu baden. Ich werde ihm auf ewig dafür dankbar sein. Er hat mir in der schwierigsten Phase meines Lebens bei Seite gestande__n und mir so das Leben gerettet.  
Und trotzdem hat es damals kaum meine Schmerzen gelindert. Ich wohnte schließlich bei Guī. Das Wirtshaus hat er für mich verkauft. Er wollte dass ich nicht mehr dort wohne da die Erinnerungen dort mich wahnsinnig machen wür__den. Er hat immer ein Auge auf mich geworfen und dafür gesorgt dass ich nicht alleine bin. Er hatte wohl den Verdacht dass ich eine Dummheit begehen würde wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu hätte.  
Und er sollte damit Recht behalten. Bis zum Todestag meines Sohnes konnte er sämtliche Versuche mir selbst etwas anzutun, durch seine Anwesenheit, im Keim ersticken. Doch als ich an jenem Tag alleine vor dem Grab meines Sohnes und meiner Frau stand konnte er nichts unternehmen. Er hatte mir zu diesem Anlass etwas Zeit alleine gegeben. Doch er hatte nicht gemerkt dass ich mir eines der großen Messer aus der Küche stehlen konnte. Ich war entschlossen meinem Dasein in diesem Moment ein Ende zu bereiten. Ich hatte das Messer schon an meinen Pulsadern angesetzt.  
Doch dann musste ich an meine Familie denken. Mein Vater, meine Frau, meinen Sohn… Ich würde sie zwar endlich wiedersehen…Aber es wäre falsch. Was meine Fau getan hatte war auch falsch. Sie hätte leben sollen. Mich unterstützen sollen. Sie hat es leider nicht mehr g__eschafft. Aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben.  
Ich musste an Guī denken. Mein bester Freund hat sich derart für mich aufgeopfert… ich konnte ihm das einfach nicht antun… Ich konnte ihn nicht alleine oder im Stich lassen… Das hatte er sich genauso wenig verdien__t wie ich es verdient hatte.  
All diese Gedanken gingen durch meinen Kopf und erfüllten mich mit neuem Lebenswillen. Ich sah das Messer an und Entsetzen packte mich über das was ich beinhe getan hatte. Und das am Grabe meiner Familie!Ich warf das Messer so__ weit weg wie ich konnte und eilte schleunigst nach Hause.  
Ich hatte entschlossen ein neues Leben an zufangen. Ein Monat nach diesem Vorfall verließ ich meinen Heimatort. Guī wollte natürlich nicht dass ich alleine auf Reisen gehe… Aber ich habe ihm verspr__ochen dass wir uns auf alle Fälle wiedersehen. Denn ich werde es ihm nie vergessen was er für mich getan hat. Er ist mein bester Freund und wird dies auch für alle Zeit bleiben.  
Das war vor einem halben Jahr. Seitdem ziehe ich quer durch China und suche nach einem Ort an dem ich mein Leben neu starten kann. Nun… so bin ich hier gelandet. Im Jade Palast bei den größten Kung Fu Meistern Chinas. Das ist meine Geschichte."_

Ein bedächtiges Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.  
„Wow," sagte Mantis als Erster.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen," pflichtete Monkey ihm bei.  
„WOW!"  
„Das war nicht wörtlich gemeint," sagte Monkey und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Könnt ihr nicht einmal ernst sein?" zischte Viper die Beiden genervt an.  
„Ich denke," unterbrach Shifu den sich anbahnenden Streit seiner Schüler, „dass keiner von uns etwas sagen oder tun kann um unser Mitleid für deine… Erlebnisse auszudrücken."  
„Ich glaube Euch dass ihr mit mir mitfühlt. Und dafür bin ich euch dankbar. Aber ihr habt schon etwas Großes für mich getan… Ihr habt mir einfach zugehört. Ich glaube diese Geschichte musste mich mir auch einfach mal von der Seele reden. Außerdem habt ihr mir das Leben gerettet und mir ein Obdach gegeben. Dafür habt ihr meinen untertänigsten Dank," sprach Huan und verbeugte sich vor den Meistern des Jade Palastes.  
„Gern geschehen," sagte Shifu lächelnd.


	9. Ein neuer Tag

_**Ein neuer Tag**_

Nachdem Huan seine erschütternde Vergangenheit den Kung Fu Kriegern des Jade Palasts enthüllt hatte herrschte für den Rest des Abends eine eher getrübte Stimmung.  
Nachdem er sich, als Erstes, aus der Küche auf sein Zimmer zurück begeben hatte saßen die Anderen um den Tisch herum und schwiegen in bedrückter Nachdenklichkeit. Ungeachtet der Tatsache dass sie den Panther kaum zwei Tage kannten, konnten sie nicht anders als tiefes Mitleid mit ihm und seinem steinigen Lebensweg zu von ihnen erwischte sich bei dem Gedankenspiel wie sie in einer derartigen Situation handeln würden. Doch relativ schnell kam auch jeder für sich zu dem Schluss dass solchen Fantastereien nicht unbedingt nachgegangen werden sollte, da man sich mit derlei Situationen nicht wirklich vergleichen kann und dass man es, um seiner selbst Willen, auch nicht wirklich tun sollte.  
Dennoch hatte jeder auch ein gewisses Maß an Respekt gegenüber dem Panther. Es war nicht selbstverständlich dass man solch zerstörerische Momente physisch und psychisch einigermaßen verarbeitet. Viele vergleichbare Personen, die mit ähnlichen Schicksalsschlägen zu kämpfen hatten, endeten, aufgrund ihrer Verzweiflung, im Irrenhaus oder setzten ihrem Leben sogar freiwillig ein vorzeitiges Ende. Huan war stark genug weiterzumachen. Trotz des Schwächemoments, in welchem er beinahe Selbstmord beging, war er letztlich stark genug wieder einigermaßen Fuß im Leben zu fassen und weiterzuziehen.  
Etwas dass er allerdings ohne die Hilfe seines Jugendfreundes Guī vielleicht nicht geschafft hätte. Es war diese enge Freundschaft die wohl Huans Leben gerettet hat. Etwas was sicherlich auch die familienähnlichen Freundschaftsbande zwischen Po und den Furiosen Fünf eine gewisse zusätzliche Festigkeit verliehen hat. Denn nur gemeinsam, das wussten sie alle, konnten sie etwas bewirken. Für ganz China und auch für sich selbst.  
So saßen sie eine ganze Zeit lang schweigend da. Schließlich erhob sich, nach und nach, einer nach dem Anderen und verließ ohne große Worte die Küche.  
Es war bereits gegen Mitternacht als sich auch Shifu auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte und Po und Tigress eine gute Nacht wünschte und sie somit alleine in der Küche zurückließ.  
Kurz herrschte wieder eine tiefe Stille bis schließlich Po das Wort ergriff:  
„Ziemlich harte Geschichte, was?"  
„Durchaus," antwortete Tigress ihm knapp.  
„Ich meine… so lange alleine zu sein, nach langen Jahren endlich eine Familie zu haben nur um sie dann auf eine so schlimme Weise zu verlieren… Ich weiß nicht wie ich persönlich so etwas fertig werden würde," sagte der Panda traurig.  
„Ich auch nicht, Po," sagte Tigress immer noch ins Leere starrend.  
„Was hast du denn, Tigress?" fragte Po etwas besorgt über den etwas abwesend wirkenden Tiger.  
„Gar nichts, Po…," sagte sie etwas zögernd. „Es ist nur… ich mache mir nur ein paar Vorwürfe."  
„Warum das denn?" fragte er verwundert.  
„Na… weil ich ihn ziemlich genötigt habe seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich hab ihm zwar misstraut aber wenn ich gewusst hätte was ich ihm so wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen musste…" Tigress zog die Mundwinkel nach unten und ließ ihre Ohren traurig sinken.  
„Ach was, Tigress. Mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe," sagte Po mit tröstender Stimme. „Du hast ihn doch gehört dass es schon in Ordnung sei und dass er die Geschichte sowieso loswerden wollte."  
„Ich weiß… und trotzdem fühle ich mich schlecht… für ihn," fügte Tigress, immer noch betrübt, hinzu.  
„Ich habe auch Mitleid mit Huan. Das hat jeder von uns. Ich denke dass jeder der diese Geschichte hört Mitleid mit ihm haben würde," stellte Po fest.  
„Es ist nicht nur Mitleid, Po. Ich verstehe ihn. Ich weiß wie er sich fühlt…," sagte Tigress mit leiser Stimme.  
Po's Augen weiteten sich voller Erstaunen. „Oh mein Gott, Tigress… Es tut mir so Leid… Ich hab nicht mal gewusst dass du überhaupt einmal verheiratet warst."  
„Ich… argh! Nein Po! DAS habe ich nicht gemeint," sagte Tigress nun mit gereizter Stimme und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe den Teil mit dem Waisenhaus gemeint. Alleine in so einem Ort aufzuwachsen. Ohne Eltern. Ohne eine Familie. Ohne Freunde. Von allen geächtet und als Monster beschimpft zu werden…" berichtete Tigress mit immer brüchigerer Stimme.  
„Ach so… DAS hast du gemeint," stellte Po verlegen fest.  
Wieder herrschte eine Weile ein unangenehmes Schweigen in der Küche.  
„Weißt du was?" fragte Po nach einiger Zeit. „Vielleicht solltest du mit Huan darüber reden," schlug er Tigress vor.  
Diese schaute ihn nun etwas erstaunt an.  
„Du weißt schon. Über deine Zeit im Waisenhaus und so. Ihr habt ähnliche Schicksale in eurer Kindheit. Ihr könnt mehr Verständnis für einander aufbringen als es sonst jemand könnte. Vielleicht kommt ihr dann… du weißt schon… besser darüber hinweg?"  
Tigress dachte darüber nach. An diese Möglichkeit hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Po hatte vielleicht nicht Unrecht. Vielleicht sollte sie morgen wirklich mal das Gespräch mit dem Panther suchen.  
„Vielleicht… wäre das wirklich eine Option," sagte Tigress nachdenklich und erhob sich gleichzeitig vom Küchenstuhl. „Ich denke darüber nach," sagte sie zu Po als sie an ihm vorbei ging und die Küche verließ.  
Po, etwas von dem plötzlichen Aufbruch von Tigress überrascht, brauchte eine Weile um zu reagieren. Nachdem er das Licht gelöscht hatte verließ auch er als Letzter die Küche und eilte Tigress, auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern, hinterher.  
Nachdem er erfolglos versucht hatte lautlos über die knarzenden Dielen des Flurs zu huschen holte er Tigress schließlich vor ihrem Zimmer noch ein.  
„Nicht so laut sonst weckst du noch die Anderen auf," zischte sie ihm entgegen.  
„Tschuldigung! Hab's ja versucht," entschuldigte sich der Panda.  
„Wie auch immer! Gute Nacht, Po," verabschiedete sich Tigress von ihm, betrat ihr Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
„Gute Nacht, Tigress," flüsterte Po ihr nach, drehte sich um und betrat ebenfalls das Zimmer vor dem er stand.  
„Po?"  
„Wah! Wer ist da?"  
„Ich natürlich," antwortete ihm ein etwas verschlafen und aufgeschreckt wirkender Crane. „Schließlich ist das hier MEIN Zimmer."  
„Oh, das hier ist dein Zimmer?" fragte Po etwas verlegen.  
„Ja, in der Tat. Das müsstest du doch eigentlich schon seit deiner ersten Nacht hier wissen," sagte Crane, etwas genervt davon so unnötig geweckt worden zu sein.  
„Ja… Tut mir Leid… Habe nicht aufgepasst wo ich hingehe," sagte Po immer noch etwas peinlich berührt und tastete sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür.  
„Jajaja… Wenn du jetzt die Güte hättest zu verschwinden und mich weiterschlafen zu lassen?" fragte Crane in einem bemüht höflichen Tonfall.  
„Klar Kumpel," antwortete Po der in der Zwischenzeit endlich die Tür gefunden und Crane's Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
„Bye!" Nachdem die Tür wieder zu war seufzte Crane und begab sich wieder in seine übliche Schlafposition (auf einem Bein stehend, mit dem Kopf unter dem linken Flügel).  
Plötzlich öffnete sich seine Zimmertür erneut.  
„Crane?"  
Crane stöhnte kurz auf. „Was gibt es denn jetzt noch?"  
„Gute Nacht."  
Ein erneuter Seufzer. „Gute Nacht, Po."  
Wieder ging die Tür zu… nur um im nächsten Moment wieder aufzugehen.  
„Schöne Träume, Crane."  
„Danke gleichfalls," sagte der Kranich nun mit äußerst gereizter Stimme.  
„Oh ja, tschuldigung. Ich halte dich vom Schlafen ab…"  
„Mit Erfolg."  
„Und ich sollte dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen…"  
„Durchaus."  
„Bevor du gar nicht mehr zum Schlafen kommst…"  
„PO!"  
„Tschuldigung. Bis morgen."  
„Bis morgen."  
Nun ging Crane's Tür endgültig zu und der Panda ging in sein Zimmer, legte sich hin und schlief im Nu ein.Währenddessen jedoch ging Crane in seine übliche Schlafposition zurück nur um kurz darauf festzustellen:  
„Na toll. JETZT bin ich wieder wach."

Als am nächsten Morgen sich über den Bergen Chinas die Sonne erhob erhellte sie die schneebedeckten Landschaften des Tals des Friedens. Es hatte zwar aufgehört zu schneien doch die Felder, Straßen und Dächer waren nach wie vor unter einer hohen Schneeschicht bedeckt. Trotz des schönen Anblickes waren die Witterungen noch nicht für einen üblichen Tagesablauf geeignet weshalb das öffentliche Leben für einen weiteren Tag zum Stillstehen gezwungen war.  
Auch der übliche Morgengong fiel aus, da der Weg zum selbigen aufgrund der hohen Schneedecke nicht passierbar die Meister des Jade Palastes waren es eben gewohnt zu jener Zeit wach zu sein. So betraten sie diesmal ruhig und gemächlich einer nach dem anderen den Flur. Das hieß alle bis auf Po, welcher seelenruhig, ohne das Erklingen des Morgengongs, weiterschlafen konnte.  
Nachdem zuerst Tigress den Flur betreten hatte, folgten ihr Viper, Monkey und Mantis. Zuletzt betrat ein total müde wirkender Crane mit tiefen Augenringen den Flur in dem seine Mitstreiter auf Shifu warteten.  
„Gute Güte, Crane," sagte Viper alarmiert. „Du siehst schrecklich aus!"  
„Stimmt! Schlimmer als sonst… und das will was heißen," pflichtete Mantis ihr bei wofür er von Monkey eine Lacher erntete.  
Crane versah die beiden mit einem wütenden Blick und sagte:  
„Ich habe gestern Nacht kein Auge mehr zugemacht nachdem Po beschlossen hatte mir gestern Nacht noch einen Besuch abzustatten."  
Während Tigress verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte, Viper Crane mit einem mitleidigen Blick versah und Mantis und Monkey sich halb tot lachten betrat auch Shifu den Flur.  
„Guten Morgen, Schüler," begrüßte er einem Mal standen die Furiosen Fünf stramm und diszipliniert im Flur.  
„Guten Morgen, Meister."  
Shifu legte ohne große Umschweife los. „Wir ihr sehen könnt hat es zwar aufgehört zu schneien aber der Schnee macht es uns unmöglich heute an Training zu denken. Wie ihr sicherlich gehört habt ist heute der  
Morgengong sogar nicht erklungen. Insofern wünsche ich euch heute einen erneuten schönen freien Tag," sagte Shifu formell zu seinen Schülern, machte kehrt und verschwand wieder in Richtung seines Zimmers.  
„Großartig," sagte Crane erleichtert. „Dann werde ich es wie Po machen und noch etwas weiter schlafen. Bis später."  
Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
„Wisst ihr was?" meldete sich Monkey zu Wort. „Das ist keine schlechte Idee. Ich könnte auch noch ein bisschen Schlaf vertragen. Wann bekommen wir denn mal wieder die Möglichkeit etwas mehr zu schlafen?"  
Mantis und Viper stimmten dem zu und gingen in ihre Zimmer zurück.  
„Weckt mich wenn es was zu essen gibt," sagte Mantis bevor er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss.  
„Was ist mit dir, Tigress?" fragte Viper ihre Kameradin.  
„Ich hab noch etwas anderes vor," gab sie zur Antwort. „Ruht euch ruhig noch etwas aus."  
„Okay. Dann bis später," sagte Viper bevor auch sie die Tür schloss und somit Tigress alleine im Flur zurückließ.  
Tigress ging als erstes zurück in ihr Zimmer wo sie eine Stunde meditierte und einige einfache Aufwärmübungen machte. Währenddessen dachte sie über das Gespräch, welches sie mit Po in der Nacht zuvor hatte, nach. Sie hatte tatsächlich das Bedürfnis mit Huan über ihre Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es sogar gut für ihn und auch für sie selbst.  
Aber Tigress musste sich auch eingestehen dass sie nicht die kontaktfreudigste Person war. Sie war nicht gewohnt (vor allem nicht mit Fremden) über sich selbst oder über ihre schlimme Vergangenheit zu sprechen und wusste nicht so recht wie sie das Gespräch anfangen sollte.  
Schließlich gab sie auf sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren zu wollen und ging in die Küche um sich erst mal einen starken Tee zu machen. Doch als sie die Küche betrat musste sie feststellen dass sie nicht die Erste in der Küche war.  
„Huan?"  
„Guten Morgen, Meisterin Tigress."  
Der Panther saß am Küchentisch vor einer dampfenden Tasse Tee.  
„Guten Morgen," antwortete betrat die Küche und setzte sich gegenüber vom Panther.  
„Ich hoffe Sie haben gut geschlafen?" fragte er höflich.  
„Ganz gut. Und selbst?"  
„Ausgezeichnet! Danke der Nachfrage. Wollen Sie auch eine Tasse Tee?"  
„Gerne."  
Huan füllte etwas Tee in die Tasse die er für Tigress bereitgestellt hatte.  
„Hier."  
„Danke."  
„Bitte."  
Eine Weile saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber und tranken ihren Tee.  
„So…," ergriff nun wieder der Panther das Wort. „Ihr scheint heute einen freien Tag zu haben?"  
„Ja. Wegen dem Schnee," antwortete Tigress knapp.  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht," nickte Huan. „Bei dieser Menge kann ich auch noch nicht von hier verschwinden."  
"Sollten Sie so oder so nicht," sagte Tigress förmlich. „Sie sollten erst wieder vollkommen gesund werden bevor Sie irgendwohin gehen."  
„Ich will ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht weiterhin strapazieren…"  
„Das geht schon in Ordnung."  
„Danke. Ich will ja nicht undankbar wirken. Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen was ihr für mich getan habt und nach wie vor tut."  
„Keine Ursache."  
Wieder schwiegen sich die beiden Katzen an.  
„Und? Wie werden sie Ihren freien Tag genießen?" fragte Huan.  
„Genießen ist das falsche Wort. Ich würde lieber trainieren."  
Das überraschte Huan etwas.  
„Ich bin es gewohnt täglich zu trainieren. Ich fühle mich so nutzlos und zeitverschwendend wenn ich nicht trainieren oder kämpfen kann."  
„Entschuldigung wenn ich das so frage aber… Haben Sie keine anderen Hobbies?"  
„Nein. Kung Fu ist mein Leben."  
„Wow… Naja… Sie werden nicht umsonst Mitglied bei den Furiosen Fünf geworden sein…"  
"Richtig! Ohne harte Arbeit hätte ich es nicht so weit gebracht."  
„Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, Meisterin Tigress… Wo kommen Sie eigentlich her?"  
Da war sie nun. Die Frage die die Konversation einleiten könnte die Tigress sich erhofft hatte dass sie stattfindet.  
„Nun… Huan… Darüber wollte ich sowieso noch mit dir reden."


End file.
